Dragon in body, Angel in heart
by Emi The Ninja
Summary: sequel to 'Turtle in body, Angel in spirit' and 'Angel in spirt, Dragon in body' 4 months after the battle with Karai, the three younger brothers gets used to have their big brotehr back, but when a news report inform of aold enemy...can they beat him? sure, if you have a Angel/Dragon/Turtle big brother!
1. Chapter 1

aren't i sweet? i post up a third part of the other two, but this time i'll be nice, when Leo fights he turns into his angel form! 8D

if you want you can grab art pad and pencil and start work on a picture of it, will be happy to see how it turned out if you have a diviant art account you can post it up there, i always look at the TMNT arts there and thinking on fixing one my self...you decide of course!

on with the story! 8D

* * *

Mikey sneaked through the lair and peaked into his eldest brothers room, no one inside! The youngest turtle slipped inside and left a few papper arks on the neatly fixed bed and left carefully and the speeded to the TV.

He got in the sofa just as the door to the Dojo opened and his two older brothers stumbled out, both out of breath and cover in sweat, Raph fell on his knees and Leo got in one of the armchairs and tried to find his breaths.

"Hard work out?" Mikey asked and smiled his goofy smile, Lep opened his eyes a little and looked at his happy little brother but wasn't abel to anwser, so Mikey decided to help Raph get to one of the sofas since he was still on the floor, the red masked turtle had managed to get his breathing back and was now on his shell in the sofa, Mikey sat down on the other one.

"You two look terrible"

Donnie came from out of no where and sat down beside Mikey "And I'm handsome!" The youngest joked and got a playful hit in the back head "Give me...One reason...Why I should let go through...What we had to do" Leo gasped in short breaths and now looked fully at his younger brothers, Mikey smiled and shaked his head.

"I'll pass and you look like you're about to melt!" Leo shrugged and looked at Raph "You go first?" Raph waved his hand towards Leo, showing that he still needed some time to get his lungs working again, Leo got up and disappeared for a few minuets, Raph looked after him and turned to Mikey "Did I give you enough time to do it?"Yup, I got done with the last one and then left it in his room" Mieky said and streatched his back as much as he could and then it looked like the air left him like a balloon.

"Good, man...splinter sure knows how to make me lost breath for...What now?"About seven minutes, and boy did that help me alst night"

"What?""Another nightmare...But then, I thought about Leo and his fight with Karai, when he was a dragon! I sleeped like a baby and think I yelled for Leo to fry her! I just can't forget it! Karai is gone and...Okay maybe not Shredder, since that guy never gives up!"

Raph shrugged and knew that Mikey had a point, that walking can opener did have some nerv shoingup every time they took him down adn that slightly made Leo nuts, he had fighted Shredder so many times that his brothers was starting to lose count, Donnie turned on the TV and the news had just started...

With news they didn't want to hear!:

_Today it was a great joy and surprise to see the city's hero ,Oroku Saki, returning to New York after been visiting his home land and has now declared to stay! but it is also a great loss of Miss Karai Saki, who has passed from a accident in Japan, the poilcce there tries to find the cause of the helicopter accident._

_More news about this at 10 am _(A/N: or PM, i don't know that thing yet xD)

The three turtles sat with their eyes big as plates and their jaws could have reached the undergroung city at that point, Saki was back in New York? If Leo heard about it he would explode and go after the villian him self.

"Not a word to Leo...Got it?" Mikey said and his two stunned brothers nodded, he quickly switched channel and thanks God that he had when he heard Leo "Shower's yours Raph! And If I don't get dinner soon, I'm gonna faint!"

"On it!" Mikey said and ran towards the kitchen while Leo went to his room adn found the sketches Mikey had done, they were all of him as angel, dragon or him self, Leo smiled at the thought that Mikey must have been thinking so much about it that he didn't have any nightmares that kept him from sleeping, the fights must have been from Mikey's point of view.

Leo wiped some tears and found three notes that looked to come from a dairy, he wasn't sure if he should read it but then he saw that it was about him, he bit his lip hard and made a note to him self to let raph beat the shell out of him in the evening practise.

* * *

okkaayyy...maybe i made you all nuts ^-^' hehehe...BYE!

*runs the shell away from readers holding bazookas, missle launchers, land mines, heyfroks and tourches*


	2. Chapter 2

hi every1 ^-^ hope you like the 3rd past of this story! the previous parts had lots of reviews and got added to the fav. lists...so i thought why not post up another...

WHO WANTS A FRYED, SQUESHED SHREDDER? 8D

...whoops xD there goes that surprise (if you've not read chapter 1)

* * *

Leo looked at the motes he had found in his room and took a deep breath, it clearly was from Mikey's dairy, he must have used the papers from it and didn't know that he had wrote on three of the arks...But the first sentences was heart braking and some words could be make out from the tear drops that had fallen:

_April 8th_

_Our family is heart broken after the fight, the meteor shower had been awesome...until the Foot showed up and Karai talked something about a trap that was set up for someone, Raph grabbed me and donnie so hard that I thought he was gona crush us, but then she grabs Sensei and..._

_Two seconds later we heard this roar and swords clanging but the scarry part was...Leo jumped between Karai and Splinter, no way is he gonna survive that! I could take it when Leo grabs the sword and janks it out from his chest and suddenly he's standing in a armour and angel wings..._

_I knew my big bro was awesome! And a real angel too! _

"He tried not to think of it, but he always thought about the angel form" Leo looked up and found Raph at his door and wiped the small tears that had fallen and got up, Raph caught Leo in a rib crushing hug, which the blue masked turtle tried to do the same, he knew that Raph had been doing his best to fill in as leader but the job was to much for him if he was used to the ways Leo leaded.

Raph was more used to the second-in-command post and being the high chief was Leo's part "You okay bro? Besides almost making me lose my breath" Leo asked and held Raph harder, Leo knew them to well, they could nither lie or trick him, and they said that he was the worst on that.

"I'm still tring to get used to that your here...I mean try to live with out me for a while and find out that I've been a dragon for that time!" Raph said and looked at Leo, who smiled and sat down on his bed and looked at the paper arks "Were you really that broken? For that long?" "Ya...I tried to keep an eye on Mikey and Splinter while Donnie agreed to keep an eye one me...think it was to much for both and Mikey would always run to your room and brake apart when he found it dusty and empty...Like our hearts were" Raph said and sat down beside Leo.

Leo nodded and then they both went down and heard Mikey and Donnie talk about something, Leo looked confused and Raph looked like he was ready to run if Leo would blow up "Maybe we should tell Leo about Saki, he's gonna find out anyway" "And see him blow up? Sure! You do that while Raph and I run the shell away! And I won't be around to save your sorry shell if you tell him Saki's back in New York!"

Leo looked at Raph and looked more confused "What are they talking about? Saki is dead right?" Raph shrugged and when Leo turned his head away Raph slammed his head in the pelar beside the door and stood up straight when Leo looked at him again, and then he went into the kitchen.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?"

Donnie and Mikey flew a mile in the air and looked terrified at Leo, who looked more confused "Saki's dead, I bu..." "You burned Karai, not..."

DING!

"He back in New York? I thought he was still in Japan, like I was for three months, he escaped and fled there" Leo said confused and looked at his shocked brothers...

Things were about to go really nuts!

* * *

Sorry that's all I can give you ^-^' it might be on hold for some time coz i'm low on idea's...sorry! But i might be looking at the PM's and all but the chapter will have to wait a little

oh and i might give you a flash back in chapter three of what Leo meant with Saki running to japan, but that's for later! :D


	3. Chapter 3

hi every1 ^-^ the block was longer then i thought, sorry! and I've been level up on Lord of the Rings Online so i lost track of time of the story ^-^' but i hope that this is enough to forget it...kinda...

maybe another Japan battle trip?...with the other three as dragons?...hopefully that will help me with my nightmares -_-' no clue why i have them

* * *

"Yer sain' Saki fled? And the PD's calls us cowards!"

Raph looked at Leo like his brother had gone nuts, they had just heard that Saki was back in New York and Leo knew that Saki fled from their last battle, making everyone think he was dead, Karai had killed Leo for that and three months later she had fallen for her own trick, Leo hadn't died...

He had turned into his dragon form and that had shocked his family to know that he was still with them...And Karai had died in her home country.

"I know it doesn't make sense but I heard it from Ancient One, wonder what he's up to this time...Blow our shells sky high?"

"Or you could tell us how to turn into dragons when we need to! Like you did!" Mikey said and flew on his eldest brother, who chuckled. "Right like I got that my self, I have no clue of how that worked " Leo said and held Mikey in a one arm hug.

"Pure fury? Or worry in your case...*Death glare from Leo*...I know I will use it against the Shredder!" Raph said.

* * *

**Other part of town - Foot's HQ:**

"WHAT?"

The foot soldiers and the new Elite guards all froze when Saki let out a terrible roar, they had been dumb enough to inform the real cause of Karai's death and that lit the fuse and boom!

Shredder looked at the files of the turtles and sliced the one of Leo in shreds "Leonardo is going to pay with his life! Find him and beat the pathetic strength and energy out of that monster! " "Mistress Karai tried sir, but the turtle returned three months later, he had taken hold of a dragon body and could turn into three different forms:

Turtle

Dragon

Angel

It was impossible to fight him! He killed half the army in one fire blast and then he burned Karai badly, she didn't survive them long enough to escape"

"Then if we can not kill him on the outside...We will kill him on the inside"

The Foot ninjas looked confused, some whispering, some scratching there heads or chin, shrugged to the one beside and the Elite tried to puzzle the sentence, until Hun's eyes went wide " You gonna take one of his brothers?" The foot got quiet and looked at the Shredder, had he truly lost it this time? You don not harm or scratch one of the younger turtles when the Leader was in the same place.

It meant either harm you selfs or dead with two seconds...You do not even get near them! "Forgive for asking Master, but...It might end you for good...Leonardo almost went mad when Karai shot Raphael and Michelangelo" Hun said.

Shredder looked out of the window and then said:

"Bring me Michelangelo! Three scratches and one deep at most to count as hurt!"

* * *

thanks Black Rose Dragon for pointing out the new killing weapons xD i think they will be used right now since shredder is going to hurt Mikey badly...

whoops...O.O

*Readers + the three elder turtles* STAY AWAY FROM MIKEY! *Leo and Raph takes their weapons while reader rises the previous said items*

YOU WANT MIKEY DEAD OR ALIVE? D8 *runs for dear life* xD


	4. Chapter 4

And I'm still alive! thanks for your...

never mind xD just read the thing!

**Disclaimer: **i don't own them...know many of us loves them ^-^

* * *

Leo went through the sketches with Mikey, who was leaning against Leo's legs and played his game, sometimes he would pause and look at them too before going back to his game. Raph was sharping his Sais, Donnie was fixing the toaster (For the billion time, he thought about blowing it up and get a super new one from April) and Splinter reader a book and sometimes watched Mikey play.

In short, the family just sat together in the same room doing different stuff, until the loudest growl was heard "Geez Mikey! He you really not been eating today?" Raph asked and stop with what he was doing, his eyes wide, Mikey blinked a couple of times before the answer came:

"THAT would be me" Leo said and chuckled, causing the rest of the family to laugh "Who's up for pizza?" Mikey shouted and got to his feet, Leo raised a hand and got up, while Raph passed and ducked from the flying toaster "That's it! I'm calling April to get us a new one! I'm not going to the junk yard to find another scrap heap!" Donnie said and flopped down on the sofa.

Leo chuckled and patted Donnie's shoulder before giving Raph a high three and left to get the pizza with Mikey, what they didn't know...Was that only one was coming back home, while one was not.

* * *

"Hurry up with the food from heaven!" Mikey said out load, causing the staff and guest to laugh, Leo smiled and got the sodas "Crazy in pizza?" The oder taker asked and laughed at Mikey face "You have no idea, you could think he grew up eating it" Leo said and payed before he almost had to drag Mikey out.

"I love their pizzas!" Mikey said and got a smile from Leo, who shaked his head, happy that Mikey was who he is, other wise he would have gone crazy long ago "Leo?"

"Ya?"

"You won't let anything happen to us right?" Leo looked at Mikey and smiled "You guys and Splinter are the only once who makes me happy, I can't let anything happen to you...Especially you little brother" Leo said and caught Mikey in a head lock.

They jumped in the Battle Shell and then went home, Leo was driving and Mikey held the food and looked out the window, and saw several black figures on the roof tops "Um...Leo?"

"Got it"

"Huh? How did you...WOW!" Mikey was lucky to have used his seat belt, Leo almost stood on the gas pedal and the truck flew over the ground, Mikey wondered if it was on the ground at all and how Leo could maneuver it so easily, he was going 130km/h (don't know what it is in your countries) and still had control over it.

"I think we lost them, can't see them anymore" "Good, Man...I think my heart is in my throat right know" Leo gasped and slowed the truck, he made a note to get more fuel for the truck from Casey, he didn't know how much he just had used.

"Why are they out anyway?" "What do you think? I'm the Foot magnet! Of course they show up when I'm on the surface! I'm putting you guys in danger every time I get up here!" Leo said and sniffed, he was supposed to protect them, not pull them in battles cause the enemy wanted him.

Suddenly the truck was turned over as a bazooka shot hit the back of it, Mikey was unharmed but Leo had a huge wound in his head and the glass had cut him badly in the throat "Leo! Can you hear me big bro?" Mikey's eyes letted the tears flow and he grabbed his shell cell

"Donnie! Don't ask anything! Just track mine or Leo's shell cells! Leo is hurt bad! Head wound a throat! And the Foot has started to use bazookas!"

Mikey heard Donnie gasp and bee there in half a minuet and to keep Leo awake, Leo was starting to wake up "M-Mikey?...You..Okay?" He whispered and grabbed Mikey's cheek.

"Mikey smiled and started to get Leo out from the driver seat and noticed the he didn't have to seat belt "You drive without the seat belt? You protect us but don't care about your self" Mikey said and looked at Leo.

"You're...More important" Leo said and sat down, suddenly the doors of the truck was ripped open and the Foot hit Leo hard, he managed to see how they grabbed Mikey and said something about 'captured' and 'Shredder', they wanted Mikey? For what?

"I'll get you Mikey...I'll come get you!" Leo yelled, Mikey smiled and nodded, he knew Leo would come, fine or injured, as long as he got his little brother.

_'I'm sorry Mikey...I love you'_

Mikey's went wide, he could hear Leo's thoughts?

_'Don't be big brother, I know you will come'  
_

_'Good, use this link to talk to me, I'll always be there with you, I love you Mikey'  
_

Mikey saw Leo get hit again and this time he didn't move, his eye's were opened as he saw his little brother getting taken away.

* * *

Note to reader: Their pizzas are in a safe place in case stuff like this would happen ^-^

Now for the author chase xD but the mind think is good right :D Mikey can talk to Leo when ever he needs to! Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

And I'm possibley evil right now, making Leo see is youngest brother being taken away

Mikey: why me?

TE: hey, now you get to kno wif Raph cares so deeply about you

Mikey: point taken! just don't make my bro's suffer to bad!

*Mikey to readers* enjoy this girls cute story and other fics while i get ready to beat her! *TE's eye gets wide* Oh he** 'runs from Mikey with missile launcher*

* * *

Mikey sat quiet in his cell and didn't say a word as a Foot ninja came in with food, the ninja nodded to tell Mikey the food was safe to eat and then left. Mikey started to eat slowly nd thought about Leo, had the others found him yet? Was he okay? Then Mikey smiled, Leo was probably going after the foor to find Mikey despite being hurt, Raph was more then likely forced by Donnie and Splinter to knock him out to make him recover.

But he knew Leo woulnd't brake his promise, he would come, alone or with a army if he had to. Every time one of them were taken Leo didn't care about him self, only about his brothers, he thought about what Leo said when Mikey asked if he would let anything happen to them...

_'Mikey? You okay little brother?'_

Speaking of the turtle!

_'I'm okay big bro!, they didn't hurt me for some reason, I think I'm a bate or something...Shredder know that you don't want us hurt, I thought Raph had knocked you out already'_

_'Good and very funny, they don't know I've left the lair, they are all asleep'_

_'You...Oh man, Donnie is going to kill you!'_

_'What ever it takes to get you home bro, I'm not leaving you there! I'll rather steal all the explosives Bishop has and then blow up Foot's HQ after I get you out'_

Mikey smiled and dried some of his tears, Leo was really coming! Even if he was hurt...He was coming!

* * *

**Lair: **

"WHERE THE SHELL ARE YOU GOING!" Raph roared and took off after Leo, who was armed and ready to leave the lair, Donnie and Splinter followed but they didn't have to do anything as LeatherHead grabbed Leo "Nice timeing LH" Raph said skidded to a stop in front off him, Leo struggled to get away but he didn't get anywhere

"What are tyou thinking Leo? You can't go in this..."

"I'M THINKING ABOUT MIKEY! SHREDDER'S GOT HIM AND YOU DON'T EVEN BOTHER TRY TO SAVE HIM!" Leo yelled and kicked LeatherHead and sended the kind crocodaile in the wall and then ran through the sewers, he heard Raph yell after him but he didn't care, he was going to get his younger brother.

"He won't last a second alone with those wounds! He they way he yelled...He could lose his voice if he doesn't take care of it!" Donnie said and got ready to run after Leo but LeatherHead stopt him "Donatello, I have know you and your brothers for some time now, I understnad the way Leonardo thinks, even if he wants to lock you in he can not keep you safe forever, but to make sure youa re all fine and well, he doesn't care about him self..."

"Thanks wwe know that part of him!" Raph growled and turned.

"However, Leonardo doesn't want you to hate him...He only wants you all happy" Raph stopt and thought about the times when Leo talked to him, he had even taken the blame on himself when Raph came home late, telling that they both had been out and that he had lost the time. Raph closed him eyes and then ran to get the truck ready, it hadn't been badly damaged, only the tiers had beenchanged and Leo patched up, Donnie got all the medical thing in the trucka dn called April, Casey and Silver Sentry to help our get Mikey...And possibly stop Leo from killing him self.

* * *

"Your brother will pay dearly for the death of Karai" Shredder said and hit Mikey again electric staff, Mikey didn't scream. He was talking to Leo in his mind, so he didn't feel the pain, he heard Leo's furious roar when he heard Shredder was tortureing Mikey, but he was glad that Mikey was using the link to not feel the pain.

Shredder stopt and then left the cell, Mikey cried quietly and told Leo to hurry, he didn't want to be alone anymore...He then noticed how warm he felt when he was using the link, Leo told Mikey to get some sleep and that he would be there soon, Mikey would notice it when the whole building was ripped apart floor by floor. The orange turtle smiled and fell asleep.

Leo had got insite the building and got a Foot suit and could now walk with out getting noticed, Some how the Foot ninjas didn't notice that this ninja was diferrent build then them, but the Leo noticed that many where muscular and either tall or short so it didn't seem strange, he heard about a turtle who was held at floor 8 and that Shredder was going to make him so badly hurt he wouldn't be fighting for years...If he survived long enough.

Then the alram turned on and the speake said that the other turtles had entered to building '_You idiots!' _Leo thougt and ran to the stairs and tried to find floor 8, and Mikey.

...

"Why are we here again?" Casey asked and knocked out a few Foot ninjas, unlike Leo, who was on floor 5, they were at the entrence of the building. Fight the Foot as best they could "Coz Fearless Leader ran like a tornado here for some reason" Raph said and tossed two ninjas towrad LeatherHead, who shaked his head "Because Michelangelo was taken captive by them, who know what Shredder is or have done?"

_"That, is a good question, if you want him alive...You either leave or...You let Leonardo face me alone" _

The voice from the speakers was heard throught the building, even Mikey heard it and the dam broke, he had been right! He was the bate for his oldest brother! "Please Leo...Hurry so we can go home" He whispered.

_'We are going home Mikey, together...I'm not going to face him now, you come first then a stupid duel'_

Leo knew Mikey was scared and wanted his brothers there, and that made him run faster, he didn't stop to take a breath a singel time until he stood on the 8th floor. He took a few beath breaths and the felt how the floor shaked "Seems like Raph tossed Hun in a wall, wonder if he managed to get him through it" Leo whispered to him self and ripped the door open...

Only to find countless other doors on each side of the corridor, Leo sighed and keep his tears at bay.

* * *

Mean while Raph and the others had reached floor 13, 5 floors from Leo, and ran through it to find him "Shell! Either Leo is really far up, or we have run pass him!" Donnie said and stops to track the Shell cell, nothing! "And he must have shut off his Shell cell"

"Then track Mikey! He must still have his right?" April asked and looked if the caost was clear. She and Casey was armed with some weapons they got from Bishop during those battles, Splinter had done a good job with his cane while Silver had returned to his tower, LeatherHead was still whit them. Donnie tried with Mikey's and growled "Floor 17, in one of the cells" He said and saw Raph slap him forehead.

"Then he's way far ahead!"

Donnie nodded and then ran after the others, not know that Mikey was on floor 8. They ran into a lab and took out the ninjas while Donnie tried to get as much info as he could...Only yot drop his jaw "Hey Donnie!...You okay?" Raph asked and ran to him, Donnie pointed at the recorded tape, showing Shredder electicute Mikey several times before beating him with his gauntlet. Raph tried to keep his tears at bay but he failed, he younest brother was alone and beated, leaving crying and bleeding.

"Why didn't we go sooner?" Raph whispered and covered his eyes as the others watched the tape, Donnie hit his fist the pelar beside and tried to regain control over him self, his brother and best friend was being used as a bate for Leo beated up to make time pass...

Leo, was going to rip Shredder to pieces.

Speaking of the blue masked turtle, he ahd run into several Foot Ninjas and took them out while kicking the doors open, so far nothing. He was getting more and more mad, worried, broken...He needed to find Mikey fast, the only way he could know for sure was to force one of the Foot to take him to the right cell.

"Show me where Michelangelo is, if you want to keep you life" Leo's voice sent daggers in the spice of the poor ninjas as his knees nearlly failed under him, he told Leo that he would and walked a head with Leo's sword against his back, his own weapons taken and broken in half. Leo had used his new-hated-strenght and bend the sword until it broke in two.

"You'll be lucky if he's alright, if I find one singel scratch on him, you and the Shredder will get a ticket to hell...And I will send you there!" Leo's voice turned from ice to fire and that made the ninja even more freaked out, they stop at the end of the hall "He's in here, there is a medical kit just this corner, i'll get it...And...Your brother isn't locking so...Good" The ninja offered and went to get the kit.

Leo kicked the door open and droped his sword, his heart stopt in his chest and he could barely find the words "M-Mikey?"

* * *

is this chapter long? oh well, i'm trying to make it as painful, sad and...oh what ever!

Review if you want and don't chase me! If you want Mikey alive then leave me to finish this story (2 weeks til school ends! yay 8D)


	6. Chapter 6

can't come up with anything...

other then enjoy and that i don't own TMNT

* * *

Raph walked through the long corridor, trying to find the right cell on floor 17. Donnie followed the Shell cell signal until he stopt at a three way corridor "Left, right or forward?" Casey asked and scratched his head, Donnie cheeked the tracker and moved it at each corridor, it started to beeb when it came to the corridor on the right "That way, hope Mikey is okay...Strange that we haven't run into Leo yet, he should be here by now"

"If he's not higher up already, as fast as he was to get here, he might be three floors above us right now!" Raph stated and tried to focus on finding Mikey, after seeing that tape he wanted to find Mikey fast, who knows how many times he got electrocuted, the more he was the more his body could shut down...And Raph could barely stand the thought that Mikey was here all alone.

Leo had been out for a week since he had suffer blood lose, they found him out cold in the truck and no traces of Mikey, until Leo woke up and tried to run out of the lair did he tell them that the Foot had Mikey and that they had to get him, only that Donnie and Raph wanted to wait until Leo was good to fight again...Leo couldn't wait two weeks to get Mikey, so he had to fight his own family.

Raph couldn't blame him, Shredder was back and they had decided to wait before taking action, what kind of brother was he?

"Are we close to him?" "Ya, it on the left side of this corridor, at the end of it I think...It doesn't seem to stop..."

As if on cue, several Foot ninjas showed up and drew their weapons "Oh he's here alright, coz this seems to be highly secured!" Casey said and went to fight, Donnie and Raph looked at each other and shrugged, Casey had a point:

Look for the most highly secured place in to whole building if you are looking for someone or something.

Raph jumped after and took out several and tossed some to LeatherHead to knock out, Splinter took out six ninjas and April took five, but the more they took out, the more they seemed to show up, "Just where does these guys come from? Are they cloned or what?" "Thank goodness Mikey isn't here right now, other wise he would have called it Star wars..."

"Then what the shell didn't you just do?" "you know what I mean!" Raph grabbed Donnie and tossed him into several foot ninjas and then got kicked him self, he flew into one of the door that gave in and he landed in the room, rubbing his head, head grabbed his sai to get back in the battle, but then he noticed a body in the corner...And something orange!

"Mikey! hey bro, get up!...Mikey?" Raph moved closer and saw the cute baby blue eyes open, and the blue eyes were grey "M-Mikey? Come on bro...No, god no don't do this! Mikey come on! Look at me!" Raph placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder and froze, his shoulder was ice cold...

His little brother was gone.

"Donnie! If you're done out there get in here! I found Mikey!" Raph shouted and laid Mikey on the ground as Donnie ran in to them and started to work on him, April and LeatherHead helped Donnie while Raph, Casey and Splinter keeped an eye for any foot ninjas that might be walking in the corridors, Splinter went to see how Mikey was while Raph stayed outside, he didn't need Donnie to tell him that Mikey was already gone.

"It's to late Donatello...Michelangelo must have passed more the two days ago, there is nothing we can do for him now" LeatherHead said and lowered his head in sadness, Donnie refused to believe it but when Raph laid a hand on his shoulder he had to accept the truth...Mikey was gone. Raph could hold it anymore, he slammed his first in the wall and let out the highest roar he could manage.

* * *

sorry people! but you just have to wait till at least Wednesday this week coz i got a few math thing to do,

you just have to hold on!

PS: if any of you want to come up with a cover for the stories that's find by me (although this new thing a little annoying xD)


	7. Chapter 7

i kept my word! here's your next chapter...and i got it up faster then i thought...okay that's because it so short xD but you got the chapter

did you really think i would kill Mikey? (am i really that good at writing stories? o.O)

* * *

Leo sheathed his sword and ran to his brother's unmoving body, and felt the tears gather as he saw the cuts on his small body "Mikey?" He felt for the pulse and almost lost his breath as he waited but then he felt the pulse, so Mikey must be asleep, his pulse was strong. Leo breathed out and gathered Mikey in his arms and hugged him, He prayed that he wasn't to late to get his brother.

"Mikey...Wake up...It's Leo!..." Mikey stirred and looked at him, his eyes went wide when he saw the figure beside him, and flew over to the wall, "Stay away from me!" Leo slapped him self in his mind, he still had the foot mask on "I'll take that's as a 'I'm fine'" Leo laughed and remove the mask, letting his blue bandana tails fall over his right shoulder, and letting his younger brother see the true face of the ninja. Mikey's eyes widened and his smile cracked up, it was like he couldn't believe what he saw...Or who it was!

"L-L-Leo!" Said turtle smiled and caught Mikey in a hug and almost crushed him, Mikey shaked as the dam broke and he let his tears fall at long last, Leo rocked him back and forth and heard the door slam shut and found the medical kit beside him, there was even a water bottle there to clean the cuts. Leo letted Mikey lean against him and started to clean the cuts and bandage him.

"Are the others back home?" "No, they're here but what floor they are on is a good question" Leo said and started to clean the deepest cut, both sharped their hearing when they heard a faint roar somewhere above "I think they found the fake me" "What?"

"He took my Shell cell and showed me a doll that looked like me, but it was dried in blood and he thought that would be enough to scared you...How did you know I was here? Mikey suddenly asked and looked at Leo "I heard two Foot ninjas talk about a turtle on floor 8 and last i looked, there are only four in New York" Leo said and got Mikey to his feet "Strong enough to walk?"

"Can't you fly out of here?" "Let's leave the dragon as a last resort little brother" Leo smiled and got Mikey to the elevator and pressed on floor 18, he guessed that the others had reached that floor by now and entered, Mikey sat down on the floor since he could take at least ten minutes to reach floor 18, Leo smiled down at him and breathed out, he had made it in time...Now to rip Shredder to nothing for taking his brother "How long have I been here?" "Three days I think...But what does it matter? You're safe now"

Mikey smiled and got up to hug Leo, who held on tight "You up for a fight?" "Nothing has stopt me before!" Leo smiled and didn't let go of Mikey until they reached the floor...Finding several Foot ninjas out cold "Um...I think our family have been through here" "uh huh...Five bucks that Raph has blown up" Leo said and sheated his Katanas, Mikey didn't have his weapons but he held close to Leo, but then Leo turned and handed one of his swords to Mikey "Just to be sure you're armed enugh" He said, Mikey nodded and took the sword.

Leo walked quietly and saw one door smashed open and peaked in, the ninjas in there were out cold too and some of the equipment were damaged, while Mikey seeked the ninjas Leo went through the file that was up, it was a tape of some sort, but when he watched it his whole body went cold, Mikey was electricuted several time by the Shredder and then beated by his gauntlet, which matched the cuts and marks on Mikey, Leo stopt the tape and turned to see Mikey looking at the tape with small tears in his eyes. Leo grabbed Mikey and hugged him as hard as he could, he couldn't believe what his little brother had been through...Just because they had defated Karai.

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you guys again...I know that you can handel you selfs but...Not alone..." Leo whispered and both their heads snapped up when they heard a scream...And something that sounded like 'Raph' "What did he do now?" Mikey wondered and felt him self being draged away and he bearly touched the ground as Leo ran...Or flyed, Mikey couldn't tell which but one thing was sure...

This battle was going to be awesome then the others they had fighted.

* * *

see? ^-^ i didn't kill him! And Leo got there in time too, Mikey was close to slip into a coma but the ninja mask got him awake xD

Any1 who wanna do a cover for my stories or do you wanna leave the covers as they are? let your idea's fly!


	8. Chapter 8

i. am. crazy xD

i update and update...i got to many thought flying around in my head so...my brain can't take it xD do you want a long story or a short? decide while reading!

* * *

Raph tossed the last ninja in the wall and feel to his knees, his fury had changed to pure grief... His little brother, the one who had seen him as a hero... Was gone! Raph felt his chest almost rip to pieces as his heart was leaving... He had failed Mikey and possibly Leo too, they hadn't run into Leo yet which meant the Foot must have got him already and he was being taken to Shredder.

"When I get my hands on either Leo or Shredder..." "Whow...You gonna beat the crap out of Leo?" Casey said and removed shurikens from his baseball bat, Raph didn't answer when someone stood in front of him "Are we going or not?" When Raph looked up, his jaw hit the floor, Donnie's Bo-staff was covered in blood and the soft color in his eyes were grey, where did the innocent, gentle tech loving turtle go? Donnie turned and hit another foot ninja that tried to get up, he was broken on the inside.

Mikey and Donnie had always been close, when ever they were teasing their older brothers or pulled a prank on them, the younger once never seemed to give up. Even if they grew up and started to do different things, they were still close...And now, Donnie was the only youngest left, he didn't have a little brother anymore..."DONNIE! If you're angry about Mikey then welcome to the club! But safe your breath for Shredder!

_"Is that right turtle?"_

Everyone flew a mile in the air when they heard the voice and turned to find Shredder at the only exit, with more foot ninjas and Hun behind him "Where is Leonardo?" "Thought you had killed him already like you did with Mikey!" Raph bellowed and ran towards Shredder, who raised a to familiar sword

"RAPH!" Donnie yelled and Raph recognized sword to late:

The sword of Tengu!

Raph managed to duck for the energy blast and grabbed Splinter on the run and skidded beside Donnie "I thought Leo got rid of that thing!" He said and took out three Foot ninjas, Raph looked at him like he had truly lost it! If Shredder could come back that why would the sword "How is Michelangelo? I believe he's still alive after all those electric shock the past three we..."

CLANG!

Shredder stop talking as a sword hit his chest from behind, the next second he was kicked through the window to the outside yard, Saki's helmet flew off and when he looked forward...His jaw hit the ground! He now understood the different visions of Leonardo...But it was the turtle beside Leonardo that shocked him, Michelangelo's cuts and burn marks hadn't disappeared, instead he looked transparent and sad. Raph and Donnie stopt dead on their tracks when they saw them.

The red masked turtle fell to his knees and Donnie tried to say anything...Only two words, or names, came out out of his mouth.

"Mikey? Leo?"

* * *

"Just how many have they taken out?" Mikey asked and Leo just shrugged, they had gone through the hall and found more and more knocked out ninjas, Leo had sheathed his swords long ago since it looked like they didn't had to fight "I think either Raph or Donnie as lost it...Or both of them!" Leo said and kept going with Mikey running behind.

"I'm bored! There's no one here to fight!" Mikey said and made Leo chuckle, he couldn't denied that he was a little bored him self, they had only found ninja out cold the whole way and hear battle cries even if they were either far ahead or behind, they only thought that Raph's lungs were pretty strong to yell that loud.

"Think all the fight did it..." Mikey suddenly said out in the blue "What?" Leo asked and looked at him "You and Raph sometimes yell on top of your lungs while fighting, so maybe those years of arguing has lead that he can yell so loud" Mikey said, causing Leo to smile for the thousand time "And not get mute? If that what you think then I don't have anything to say against it"

Mikey laughed and suddenly stopt, Leo noticed that and stopt as well "Mikey? You o..."

BANG!

Leo jumped out of the way as a Foot tech ninja flew in the wall, Mikey stood there with his goofy smile and admired his little work, Leo patted Mikey on the head "Nice job! Sharped you hearing to max?" "Yup! Hey, let's find another one, then take the cloaking devices!" Mikey said and looked at a shocking Leo.

"What?"

The blue masked turtle could only blink until he found his voice "We've fighted these guys for almost...Five years and you think of it now? Couldn't you have said it during...I don't know! Last year?" Leo asked and caught Mikey in a head lock before grabbing the device and leave, this time Leo took out one and soon both turtles were gone, walking down the hall ways with out being discovered.

_'Should have thought about this! But I guess I never thought that far ahead, maybe I should find two more so it get even other wise Raph is going to kill Mikey for pranking on him by God knows what!' _Leo thought and looked at his hand, it was a transparent form! He could see through it, but not Mikey.

Which made sense, if the Foot Techs were having those eye things they could see each other, if not then you're blind as a bat, Leo had to turn off the devise and tell Mikey to find some kind of rope or something that they could tie around their wrists, so that they knew where they were.

Leo finally used his own bandana and tie one end around Mikey's wrist and let Mikey tie it around his "Won't they see it? It might look weird if a bandana was floating in the air" "Then let's hope it disappears now" Leo said and they both turned on their cloaking devises, the mask gone as well.

"Phew...It's gone" "Thank heavens for that!"

The two brothers kept on going until they heard voices... A terrifying scream and something that sounded like a blast!

"RAPH!"

"Raphie?" "Come on!" Leo and Mikey started to run and turned off the devises fully now and somehow got Leo's mask off their wrist (And around his eyes again) and ran towards the voices, Leo preyed that he wasn't to late this time as well. the both turned on the cloaking devises and rounded the corner...

Only to find Shredder with The Sword of Tengu in hand.

_'Great! He's back for like...Two days and he already wants to kill us! Some never change' _Leo thought and tossed one of his swords in Shredders back, and Mikey kicked Shredder out to the yard where they both showed them selfs... Both to the Shredder and to their brothers.

"Leo? Mikey?"

* * *

okay this is starting to get lame -_-'

flashback anyone? on how the other's coped the 2 ½ week Leo was out and Mikey was stuck with the Foot? review if you want...

or ask if you have my permission to make a cover...feel free to make it! don't let me stop ya xD


	9. Chapter 9

don't own the TMNT...besides a Raphie doll and a t-shirt with all of them on ^-^

* * *

"Leo? Mikey?"

Raph fell to his knees and tried to convince him self that he was dreaming... That the whole capturing was fake and that his brothers were asleep at home after been stuffing them self full of pizza, not being ambushed and almost blow to pieces on the way home!

Donnie looked at Raph and had his breath caught in his throat, he could have sworn that his amber eye turned blod red...

_In pure anger!_

"Oh uh..." He whispered and got away just in time for Raph to fly up and grab Shredder, the spirit Mikey took two steps and looked like he wanted to stop Raph but the spirit Leo stopt him and moved his hand towards Donnie and his hand went through.

Donnie understood what Leo meant and looked as Raph and Shredder went crazy, no matter how many scratches Aph had already he kept beat the living crap out of the villian...But when Raph took his sais it made everyone yell at him not to do it but Raph couldn't hear anything, he couldn't control him self from the greif of losing his older and yonger brother.

Leo lowered his head in sadness and started to fade but Donnie stopt him "You never went like this before! So why are you a ghost now?"

_"Who said we were ghosts?"_

The only thing they could see was a blue green blur flying on Shredder and a orange green blur hit Donnie in the plastorn, hugging him for dear life "Sorry Donnie!" Mikey laughed and looked at Donnie's shocked face, he couldn't believe who was holding him, nor what was fighting Shredder, no matter how many times he hit with The Sword of Tengu, it didn't harm Leo. Raph lowered him self to the ground and tried to breath calmy and to get the red haze in his eyes to clear out when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

It was to small for Donnie, so when Raph looked over his shoulder his breath left him, Mikey stood there behind him and smiled like the little goofy turtle he was, Raph pulled him in a rib braking hug but Mikey didn't care at all, he knew how scared Raph usually got when one of them were hurt or gone...

They didn't have time to open their mouths as they heard April scream and saw a flash of power shot towards her.

"NO!"

"APRIL!"

* * *

I know, it's short but i thought i would give you something to read so you wouldn't go crazy xD

oh and tiny hint...

ANGEL/DRAGON LEO IS BACK! 8D who wants Raphie to beat the bloddy (s)hell out of Shredder? xD as him self or as a dragon?

i guess you'll chose the later then the former huh? review if you want!


	10. Chapter 10

don't own the TMNT...and i'm soon about to finish 1st year of high school! 8D on tuesday school ends!

extra long chapter for you guys on tuesday!

this is a flash back i promised but had to move it to this chapter, you'll know April's fate on tuesday ^-^' oh and this chapter will be most drabble...read or wait till tuesday...your choise xD

* * *

_**Flashback~**_

_"I'll get you Mikey...I'll come get you!" Leo yelled, Mikey smiled and nodded, he knew Leo would come, fine or injured, as long as he got his little brother._

_'I'm sorry Mikey...I love you'_

_'Don't be big brother, I know you will come'  
_

_'Good, use this link to talk to me, I'll always be there with you, I love you Mikey'  
_

_Mikey saw Leo get hit again and this time he didn't move, his eye's were opened as he saw his little brother getting taken away. Leo letted his head fall and closed his eyes, tears were slowly falling and he couldn't take it._

_His little brother were being ripped away from him, not knowing if he was going to make it "What about this one?" "Stab him, it's not like he's going to make it anyway with those wounds" "You're right" _

_BANG! _

_Leo felt the whole truck shake as they ninjas were taken out and some one grabbing him, holding him like he had died or something "Leo! Come on wake up!"_

_"Foot...Mikey..."_

_"What?"_

_The F-Foot...H-has M-M-Mik-ke-y..." Leo's eye slid shut and his breathing seemed to slow, "No! Leo no! What-What do you man the Foot has Mikey?" Raph flet the tears flow when he didn't get a anwser form his limp, possiblely dead brother._

_"No..." Donnie moved and checked Leo's pulse, it was weak and it worried him, they had to get him home "The Foot has Mikey...We get Leo home and I'll get a army to get Mikey!" Raph said and picked up Leo, who was completely limp and that worried Raph, Donnie got Casey to get the truck back to the garage._

_April had already got to the lair when the two remaining turtles came with Leo, he's whole right isde was bloody and he looked pale, Splinter noticed that Mikey was missing...Raph were the one who told them what had happened to Mikey._

_"Leo said before he lost consious that the Foot attacked them and took Mikey, two of the bastards were about to stab Leo when we got there, who the shell knows what the Shredder is doing to him now?"_

* * *

**_Foot HQ~_**

_Mikey was crulled into a ball and sniffed, his arm and cheek still hurted, the moment he ahd been tossed into that dark cell, Shredder had started to yell that it was Leo's fault for Karai's death but Mikey had yelled ontop of his lungs._

_"You were the one who made everyone think you were dead, she wanted revange but that cost her own life and the battle in Japan! Leo could turn into a dragon and you just hided your sorry ass onder a rock! If someone it a coward that it's you!"_

_The result had been a sore cheek and a small cut on his arm, but Mikey felt proud of him self, if Raph had been with him his jaw would have reached the earth core already and then almost digged his fist in his skull, telling that he was the proudest turtle on earth, Mikey would have said that he learned from the master._

_But Raph wasn't there, he was probably fighting Splinter just to tear the whole city apart looking for Mikey, he hoped Leo had had consious left to tell them what happened, in his worry, hunger and tiredness he fell asleep, then he remembered the link Leo told him about!_

_'Leo?'_

_*Mikey! Thank God! Are you okay?*_

_'Ya...Just a sore cheek and a cut...Guess what I did!'_

_*What?*_

_'I told Shredder that he had een a coward and that he had hided his sorry ass undeer a rock!'_

_Mikey could have sworn he heard a laugh, he felt warm, so that meant Leo was proud of him *Nice, if Raph had been there he would have passed out* Mikey heard the small, proud hint in Leo's voice/thought._

_'Hey Leo?...Can I use this link with Raph and Donnie too?'_

_*If you focus all you have on them...But try with Splinter first, tell him that you want to talk to Raph and then use all the focus you have* _

_'Let's hope I don't focus my self to death'_

_*You won't...Love you little brother*_

_Mikey felt Leo leave him but knew that he was worried, he then did as Leo told him and focused on his father, Splinter would be trying to reach him too right?_

_'Dad?'_

_**Michelangelo! Are you alright?**_

_'Ya...Hey, can you tell Raph I need to talk to him?'_

_**Of course, they will be relived that you are well**_

_'Oh and Leo is fine, I just talked to thim too'_

_**Thank goodness, I will see to that your brother will reach you**_

_Mikey opened his eyes and got in a more comfortable position and waited Raph to reach him, he just hoped that he would got nuts to fast._

_*Mikey! Can you hear me?*_

_'Loud and clear bro! I'm fine!'_

_*You better be! Other wise Shredder is dead!*_

_'Wanna know what I did to him?'_

_The next few minuets Mikey told Raph in detail of what happened, what he siad to Shredder and got a update on Leo condition, Raph couldn't bleieve Mikey had said all that to the can opener! He felt proud when Mikey said he learned from the master, but he also felt understood._

_He would sooooo crush hug his brother when he saw him again! He was worried and scared but now he knew how to reach Mikey, his shell cell was probably destroyed so that was off the list._

_'Raphie?'_

_The nick name...Raph didn't know what to do about it, but he was glad to hear it in times like this, he made him feel a little stronger._

_'Is Leo gonna be okay?'_

_*You know how stobborn he is, and he'll get you...Hurt or healed, doesn't matter, I'll have to knock him out anyway...Depends on when he snapps out of the coma...Promise me you'll hold on till we get there? Okay?*_

_'I will! Maybe I can tell Shredder what Karai really thought, and how dumb he was letting us think he was dead, resaulting losing Karai!'_

_*That's it! You really are my lil' brother!* Raph laughed and felt better then he had before he heard Mikey's voice, he told Mikey to get some sleep and shut the link, now reviled and could tell Donnie that Mikey was fine, the purple masked turtle fell into his chair hearing the news and proud tears fell as well of the shouting fight._

_He had never been so proud of Mikey as he was right now._

* * *

and that's the flash back!

Leo wakes up and is shocked that they haven't got Mikey out there yet so he attackes his own family and goes after Mikey him self, resulting the reunion in the cell adn the yard fight.

Which reminds me! I have to write that chapter as well!

*Saves page, post the new chaper, starts write chapter 11* enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

don't own the TMNT...and i know i lied ^-^' you get the chapter a bit faster then promised, some thought the flashback was qute sad or what ever, haven't found the time to read them yet, been writeing and stuff, oh ya, trying to come up with some thing that would make you go crazy

i'm starting to think that they aren't so sad, dramatic ect. ect -_-' sure, some are cute ^-^ thanks for telling! and if there is a very good artist reading, feel free to make a tiny comic if you want or something xD

enough drabbel from me! you want to know if April is alive or fryed by now.

* * *

**Present~**

"APRIL!"

They didn't have time to open their mouths as they heard April scream and saw a flash of power shot towards her, Mikey hided his face in Donnie's neck and Raph tried to get April out of the way but he knew he wouldn't make it in time.

The blast suddenly went two different directions, one hit the wall and the other a tree, everyone tried to see through the dust that was in front of April, when it cleared there was something white, shiny protecting her. Only when the dust was completely clreaned out did they see what it was...Causing Raph, Mikey and Donnie to lost it, Mikey almost jumped a mile so Raph had to hold him down on the ground.

Shredder tried to blast another shot at Leo but when it hit the chest of the armour it hit the wall again, suddenly Leo attacked and soon the two leaders fight and the rest of the Foot took care of the Turtles and their friends, but it was a bit hard when they had Leatherhead there.

Raph was to busy watching his brother beat the metal out of Shredder, and Shredder in turn tried to blast Leo several times but everytime he did he didn't hurt him, but Mikey jumped to hit Shredder from behind but instead Shredder turned to sword towards Mikey, sending the next blast into the younger turtle.

The second Mikey hit the ground, Raph ran to beat the life out Shredder and Donnie went to Mikey, he had burn marks over his chest and the tears was rivers "D-Donnie...I-It hu-rts..." Donnie hugged Mikey and told April and Ca sey to get Mikey out of here...

_"Go with him, I'll get him"_

Donnie looked over at Leo, who lowered him slef and placed a hand on Mikey's cheek, which calmed the scared turlte "Promise you'll come back after" Donnie whispered and almost crushed Leo's ribs, Leo smiled and found that Raph had knocked out Shredder.

"_Go with them Raph..."_

"No way! I ain't leaving you again!" Raph said and grabbed Leo's shoulders, sure Leo could take on Shredder but Raph would stay behind to make sure Leo got back home alive, even if he got fryed but The Sword of Tengu. Leo sighed and looked over at Mikey, who now stood up.

"I'm not going either...I'm not leaving you Leo!"

"Me either, I'm staying!" Donnie said and supported Mikey, Raph hoped Leo would argue more about it, they had made up their mind and they were going to stay with him, Shredder got up and was about to strike when Leo suddenly stood between him.

"You will pay!"

"You've said that everytime and look! I'm still alive! Because you never seem to do anything right!" Leo said and kicked Shredder away and didn't move as another balst came from the sword.

_'No way I can contol the sword to wind up in my hands again, this is the real world not the U'trom's past machine! But I guess it's worth a try'_

Just as Leo thought about it, Raph lost control over him slef and where he stood before...Was now a emerald greed, red silver dragon...Leo sighed while Mikey and Donnie cheered.

Shredder, was so done for!

* * *

and there is your chapter and Shredder is so...Okay he's dead when Raph is done with him xD

what do you think? 8D


	12. Chapter 12

don't own the TMNT...

and school is over for me! 8D my summer brake has finally begun! now i can write everyday...when the idea's wants to come xD

and in the last chapter Raph lost it and turned into his dragon form...Piece of advice: Grab a laptop, random stuff and take cover... coz i won't be merciful to Shredder! I'm gonna melt him xD

* * *

Raph felt how the anger inside him growed to the point when neither he or Leo could calm it down, the thought of losing two brothers at once killed him, and he knew that Leo was Donnie's hero and Mikey his best friend. Leo was his best friend and Mikey's hero.

Mikey and Donnie's faces turned from sad to shock and Raph realized why: He was in his dragon form!

_That's one way to transform too, but you can use different emotions for it bro. _

Leo's voice made Raph at least think straight, and he knew what to do with Shredder too. The only thing he had to be sure of was that he didn't hurt his brothers or the others, the Foot and Shredder didn't count, the were going down one way or another.

Mikey took cover behind a boulder by the pond, followed by Donnie and the rest, Leo stood in front of Shredder and didn't look afraid as Shredder came towards him but Raph used his tail and hit Shredder a few meters away from his brother, he didn't know what Leo was right now but he knew that Shredder wasn't going near him.

"Come on Raph! Or I'll transform too!" _"__Don't even get near me or that bastard, I've already lost two brother, I don't need to lose my last too!"_

Donnie made a fake mad face and Mikey just smiled and it looked like he was laughing but he couldn't hear the laugh, the laugh that would bright his mood a little knowing his little brother was happy. Mikey had seemed to understand what Donnie was thinking about and smiled his goofy smile, Mikey had different ways to make his brothers smile and that made him special to know so many ways, no one but Mikey knew.

Suddenly they felt Casey grab them and made them hit the ground...Well, Donnie did but Casey's hand went through Mikey, who smiled sadly now at them, Donnie tried not to cry but failed and got surprised that Mikey moved closer to him and laid his head on Donnie's shoulder...Like he was hugging the purple masked turtle.

"I'll miss you Mikey, things won't be the same without you and Leo if you go where Raph and I can't go...Looks like I fixed you hover board for nothing..." Mikey looked at Donnie and smiled and forgot that he wasn't soiled so when he tried to really hug Donnie he went through him and hit the boulder before he landed up-side-down, looking confused.

* * *

On the other end of the yard, Raph fired at Shredder who tried to reach Leo, but the dragon's fire was to much for his armour to take and Leo knew that Raph tried to protect him, but he didn't knew that Leo and Mikey was okay...And watched a few meters away, Leo had somehow managed to get holograms of him self and Mikey and now used them to make everyone think they were gone.

"I don't like this, I don't want them to think we're dead" Mikey said and watched Donnie wipe the tears away and Raph who fired with all his breath to hurt shredder, but Mikey saw something Leo didn't, the tears that fell from Raph's eye...

He was crying.

Mikey's jaw suddenly dropped and Leo saw why and that didn't surprise him really, of course Raph would go nuts if one in his family was hurt, injured or...Dead, every time Leo would go somewhere Raph was always with him, to make sure that nothing happened to his brother since every bad guy would wipe him of the face of the earth...And that scared him.

Leo knew how it felt to worry about stuff like that, he worried about his brothers every day and that sent his body in total weakness, he could be ill for several weeks or his body would collapse...The first time it happened, after Shredder's ambush, Leo was training with his brothers and suddenly his swords fell to the floor, his eyes disappeared and he just fell to the floor. Leo snapped out of his thoughts when the painful scream erupted from the villain and Raph seemed to smile, he had finally mad a direct hit in Shredder's face.

"Should we help him? Or stay away if we don't want to be hurt?" Mikey asked and looked at Leo, who seemed to struggle with him self, he wanted to help his brother and take out shredder together but he didn't want to ruin the whole thing "Make your hologram disappear" "What? But that will make Donnie believe I'm leaving!"

"I got a better idea now"

While Raph fighted Shredder he noticed that Leo was starting to fade and that broke his heart, his brother couldn't stay in the living realm any more '_I'll miss you bro, maybe we'll see each other again one day_' He thought and wasn't ready for Shredder the fire the Sword of Tengu at him and sended him flying, he almost hit the boulder where Donnie and the others were hiding "Raph! You okay?" Donnie yelled and ran towards him but Shredder fired another shot at him.

Donnie saw it to late and froze where he stood...But the shot flew back at Shredder! Donnie focused as much as he could and turned into his dragon too, now it was even in their opinion! Casey stood with his jaw open and then regained his speech "I ain't going near those two for a month!" His two friends had pretty much given him a heart attack by transforming into giant dragons...He only hoped the people of New York would see it.

Shredder now used the sword to either blast Donnie and Raph or try to cut/stab them, but neither worked really well for him. (A/N: don't think he knows that dragons skins are stronger then a turtles shell, I'm not lying here! :P)

Splinter closed his eyes to see if he could still feel Leonardo and Michelangelo in the air, he had a feeling that something had to do with them and that the 'ghosts' might have been his eldest son's work...He only hoped he was right for once, other wise Donatello would be the one who was either right or wrong.

His heart almost left his chest when he felt his two missing sons and they were strong, one calm and collected, the other one happy and ready, the old rat felt his tears fall and thanks his Master and the gods that they hadn't taken his sons from them yet, they were still young.

suddenly several Foot ninjas fled and yelled something, two seconds later:

"COWABUNGA!" "RAPH! DON! MELT SHREDDER!"

The two dragons turned their heads and looked shocked...Their brothers stood only five yards away, alive and one small scratches.

* * *

sorry it took so long ^-^' i ran low on idea's but here's another chapter, now i can write and update as much as i want coz my summer brake has started 8D

but i also wanna read the stories from you guys too, you can see my favs. on my profile...

if...it's not to long for you -_-' well, i' off the write chapter...what chapter am i on now? xD


	13. Chapter 13: mishap

i am a true idiot xD i was done with the chapter and what do i do?:

save it and get rid of it before i got it posted up!

so now i have to rewrite it...maybe it's good coz the chapter was lame anyway :P so you'll have to survive with this, sorry about that!

but i'm writing it so fast that my fingers hurts and had to correct a few things so it will be up...surely you guys have been through it but you've lost your mind while took it calmly, it was 3 at night so no wonder it happened to me xD

the chapter might be up tonight or tomorrow...no clue my self!


	14. Chapter 14: mishap fixed, chapter is up

i got it up! it gave me a change to change a few things so...

gah, what ever! just read xD

* * *

The two dragons turned their heads and looked shocked...Their brothers stood only five yards away, alive and only small scratches.

Mikey smiled his usual smile and Leo looked like 'I always have a back-up plan', Raph felt suddenly dizzy and wondered if it was the joy that his brother were okay or something else but now wasn't really the time to think about that as he and Donnie avoided another blast from the sword.

shredder fired several times and each time he missed, Leo ran forward and managed to send a kick that almost made the villain lose his balance but he was still holding the sword in a hard grip, Shredder raised the sword and brought it down over Leo but it was blocked...Leo's swords appeared out of thin air.

"What?" Leo didn't give a answer as he attacked.

On the other end of the yard, Mikey had flew into Donnie's open arms and the purple masked turtle refused to let go of his little brother and best friend but at the end he had to when Raph turned back to him self, Mikey flew on him with such force that Raph landed on his shell with Mikey in a strangling grip.

"Don't ever scare me like that again lil' bro" He whispered and felt Mikey chuckle "I'll try, it's not like I wanted to be captured in the first place, what took you so long?"

"They led us on false trails all the time and Leo was knocked out from the blood lose and when he woke up, he tossed LeatherHead in the wall and ran after you" "It's Leo! Nothing can hold him back when one of us is gone!" Mikey laughed and then yelped as he was dragged behind a boulder, the blasts from the sword was fired all over the place and hit the spot he and Raph had been on earlier.

"Should we help Leo or take out the last Foot Ninjas?" Donnie asked and took out his seventh ninja "Since you've started already why do ya ask smart shell?" Raph pointed and jumped in the battle, and was glad that the Foot ninjas was trying to avoid the blasts them selfs, the two sides leaders were no where in sight but the blasts kept hitting the battle field.

* * *

Leo used one of his swords as a brake when he slide across the battle field he and Shredder had occupied, and then ran straight back towards the monster who had taken his brother weeks ago and striked but Shredder blocked it.

"Would you stop be such a cowardly bastard and fight for really? So much for being a leader when you're not moving your pathetic ass!" Leo roared and knew that Raph's jaw would have hit the ground if he heard his brother use his own language, Shredder's red eyes went wide and he tossed the sword away to fight for real, the words had made him really angry.

The blue masked turtle smiled and jumped out of the way, sheathed his swords, grabbed the Sword of Tengu, took aim and fired.

Shredder only saw the blast fly towards him before he hit the ground below where his ninjas and Leo's brothers were fighting, Leo jumped to smash the sword in Shredder but the villain rolled out of the way and tried to get the sword back but Leo fired several times and each time he hissed in pain, the sword was burning through his unprotected hands.

Donnie had noticed that too and he couldn't hold him self "Leo doesn't have the glove to the sword! His hands must have been burned through to the bone already!" Raph gasped and looked over where Leo and Shredder fighted, he could see the smoke coming from his brother's hands, Mikey saw the same thing but he focused on Leo's face.

One more blast could make Leo drop the sword and lose focus of the battle "Donnie! Do you still have the glove? " "Yes, I forgot that it was still in the bag, why?" "I think I got an idea, but I don't think you two will like it"

"Name it"

"Okay, when Leo drops the sword, Raph will grabbed the sword and fight long enough for me and Donnie to grab Leo and fix his hands, then you give his the glove and the sword" Mikey said while watching the battle, Raph stood with his mouth open and Donnie looked at Mikey like he had gone from nuts to serious or mature, he couldn't tell which but coming up with idea's was Leo's part and now Mikey came up with one?

Did the two switch place or something?

Raph grabbed the glove and ran towards Leo, just as he dropped the sword and Raph got a good look at Leo's hands, they were badly burned "Hold on Leo! I'll take him while Donnie fix your hands, then you get the glove on and keep going! Mikey's plan! Don't ask!" Raph said and fired away a blast which hit right in the stomach where the Utrom was.

"Raph...Fire...where the Utrom is! Maybe it'll make him slower for some time!" Leo chocked out and showed Donnie his hands, both the younger turtles almost vomited! They could almost see the bone and the skin was black/red! that sort of wound could take weeks to heal, Leo only smiled at them as Donnie covered the wounds with disinfection before he placed long, white bandage.

Not that it would hold for long in a battle but he couldn't leave them like that, he would take better care of it when they got home, Leo tried not to move his hands to much and moved them to make sure they weren't to hurt, he nodded and got up before he ran to Raph, who tossed the glove and the sword.

"Use it this time! Or else I'll kill ya my self!"

Leo nodded and knew perfectly well that Raph wasn't kidding, and hit Shredder again, but this time Shredder twisted the sword out of his badly burned hand, making him scream in pain before he was tossed into the ground with such force that the ground cracked under his shell.

Shredder raised the sword and then...

_He brought it down straight towards Leo's heart!_

* * *

i'm evil...but this chapter seems to be good, while i corrected the misspellings i readied through it.

and now for a shy question:

i got ScribeOfRED working on my one-shots, but i need someone to write during next month, on july 7th i'll be going to Germany, i won't be able to update so if any of you wants to do the honour to come up with your own idea for a end and how long this should be please send a PM which i will try to answer in time.

hope you liked the chapter! :3 i'm off for the exiting part if i killed Leo or not...don't kill me! *gets chased by Leo fans*


	15. Chapter 15

sorry for the last chapter but let's see if Shredder manage to kill our favourite turtle xD (i'm not going to kill him again, promise!)

and try to type a chapter with your annoying CAT laying right over the keyboard, push her down, write for about 8 minuets and then have her jumping up again!

* * *

**Previously~**

_Shredder twisted the sword out of his badly burned hand, making him scream in pain before he was tossed into the ground with such force that the ground cracked under his shell._

_Shredder raised the sword and then..._

_He brought it down straight towards Leo's heart!_

* * *

But before the sword could hit it's target, Shredder found him self on the ground with the sword laying two meters away.

Raph stumbled over to Leo's body, he had been two seconds late, the sword had scratched Leo's arm but nothing that could kill him, but the pain he felt in his burned hands might be enough, Shredder had twisted both Leo's hands to get the sword, leaving the turtle leader defenceless on the ground.

Leo tried to get up but his strength had finally run out and he almost fell down, Mikey grabbed Leo and got him away while Raph and Donnie took the risk and fighted Shredder with Leather Head helping them but they all knew it wouldn't be enough to stop him.

The orange masked turtle dragged Leo to where Splinter, Casey and April were hiding, the Foot had run away leaving their master to fight on his own "How's Leo?" April asked, Mikey looked at her like she was stupid "would you be if that monster twisted your hands to get a fucking knife?" He shouted, causing Leo's mind to snapp back to the world.

"What just flew out of your mouth?" He asked confused, Mikey realised what he said and Leo could have sworn his little brother was blushing "You don't want to kn-"

"RAPH!"

Leo shot to his feet and saw Shredder holding Raph by his neck off the ground, Donnie was holding his bleeding leg and watched as the villain slowly killed his red masked brother, Leo grabbed his swords and ignored the pain in his burned hands and ran toward Shredder. He wasn't going to hurt any of them ever again and this time Leo would make sure of it, Raph saw in the corners of his eye what Leo was doing and knew what he planned to do and he feared that Shredder knew it too.

Raph had lost Leo to many times and this time would be different:

This time they would defeat Shredder

None of them would fall

They would all return as a family

* * *

Mikey was next to Donnie and helped him cover the wound good enough to hold the battle when they both heard April's cry and saw Leo charge towards Shredder, who thankfully dropped Raph but attacked Leo where he was already hurt. Donnie wanted to help but he could barely stand the pain in his leg and Mikey was to scared to move, Raph was barely moving at all but he watched as the leaders went to rip each others throats out.

Why did death want their brother so badly? Why did every bad guy want to kill Leo? What had he done that would be repaid with his life?

Donnie repeated the three questions in his head and looked at Raph, the red masked turtle looked at his brothers and nodded, hurt or not! They were going to help out...even if they died in the process!

Mikey sneaked and grabbed a lead pipe while Donnie grabbed some sparking cables, Raph cut the power for now and tied on his sais and the lead pipes, they were going to do something really crazy "Think we can get Leo's swords?" "And get sliced? Ya right! These will do for the moment" Raph said and then letted April patch him up, it wasn't much but it just had to do.

Casey was standing as a look out and suddenly he and LeatherHead ran into the battle, LeatherHead grabbed Shredder and hit him into the ground and hit repeatedly where the U-trom was, Leo opened one of his swollen eyes and saw what his brothers was doing, he tossed his swords towards them. Raph looked down ass the swords came flying on the ground and saw Leo and gasped.

His brother looked horrible, he was bleeding, had countless cuts and a big one running across his chest. He had also been cut in the face across one of his eyes and his beak, Raph wondered his his big brother would be able to use that eye again, Leo looked at the items they were holding and nodded, giving them the signal to use his swords while he and the other two distracted Shredder.

The best he could in his battered state!

"Can't Leo turn into his awesome angel form and beat Shredder?" Mikey suddenly yelled, Raph and Donnie's heads snapped up towards him and then to Leo, why hadn't Mikey shouted that before?

* * *

i will have the next chapter up really soon, but the count down for my trip has...um...started xD

i only have 7-8 days left before going on caravan trip to Germany, so pretty plz :3 who wants to keep going with this story? or do you want to try hold on for 2 weeks?

review/PM plz ^-^


	16. Chapter 16

these chapter's are starting to get to short :P oh well, hope you still like it!

and the count down for my trip has flew away, this Saturday i'll be going to Germany, you just bite your teeth and not go crazy until you see a update xD...i think no one will manage to survive that

* * *

Leo held his bleeding arm and cursed for his stupidity, how could the plan have gone from good to hell?

He had got Mikey out of the cell, made sure he was safe and still got him into this, the others were fine, (Minus Raph but he could take it) and on top of that the sword of Tengu were back in the picture! Leo thought this was the worst battle ever as he tried to avoid getting killed by the metal armoured maniac.

He knew that he was forbidden to get killed but that was life, no one could be immortal...Sure he could be a dragon but that didn't made him immortal, he just thought of his dragon avatar and turned into it without thinking.

Looking over at the others, Leo wondered what the shell they were up to, if they tried the same trick as in the TCRI building then they just had to rethink that, Shredder would fall for the same trick twice!

"Can't Leo turn into his awesome angel form and beat Shredder?" He heard Mikey yell...

His angel form? Why hadn't he thought of it before!

Just then Donnie and Mikey attacked, they managed to get both Leo's swords, one broken lead pipe pinned in Shredder's armour, the sparking cables were off right now but the second they ran, Raph turned the power...but they forgot to disarm shredder form the sword.

When the power came on, Shredder used it to power the sword even more and aimed for the younger turtles, Mikey lost his balance and now looked at the one who would take him away from his family "Your little plan became you own death turtle" Shredder laughed and loaded.

The blast was fired but it didn't hit Mikey, who had his eyes closed, the orange masked turtle opened them a little and his jaw dropped: _Leo held the blast with his uninjured hands!_

_He was in his angel form!  
_

"No...Way..." Mikey whispered and looked at his other brothers, their faces were almost the same and Mikey could tell that his were the same, Leo's blue/silver armour and white wings seemed to glow with out kind of light focusing on them, the blast in Leo's hands got smaller has he pulled his hands together but when he opened them, they looked like blue fire flies.

Mikey tried to grab one but then decided to run while he could, he crashed into Raph who looked more worried then amazed, the younger turtle only had scratches but nothing that caused blood lose "Did you see Leo catch that blast? And then turned them into fire flies!" Raph sigh, Mikey was defiantly fine:

Fast talking + awesome big brother = Mikey is fine.

Raph looked over at Leo and felt a slight worry deep down, sure Leo take shredder now but who said it would be easy? It had never been easy to beat him.

* * *

Shredder tried to puzzle what just happened, Leo stood in front of him and had catched the blast with his eyes closed to save his youngest brother and turned the blast to fire flies...Was this another trick?

He sent another blast but this time it stop just twenty centimetres from Leo's face, this time he opened his eyes, which was glowing in a light blue colour (A/N: much like the Avatars in the cartoon series, sorry ^-^') Raph could decide what Donnie and Mikey looked like at the moment, the three of them tried to understand if it was their brother or a dream...

Mikey hoped it was real for once!

"Our..Brother...Is AWESOME!" He shouted, making Raph roll his eyes "Stay here you little dip stick!" He said and grabbed Mikey's mask as the said turtle tried to run towards Leo, Donnie felt abit scared of Leo for once and didn't really like the eyes glowing like that... And he didn't want to think the kind of power Leo had, besides turning the shape of the blast.

Shredder stop firing and then used the sword like it should be used and tried to cut Leo, but the turtle caught the sword and bend it from Shredder grasp, pinning it in the tree close to Raph, who didn't even wait for a second as he grabbed the glove from Donnie and took the sword.

"Let's go, who knows how long Leo can go like that!" Raph said and, as usual, ran into battle. His younger brother hot on his heels, they had always had the habit of disobeying some of Leo's orders and ran back to make sure Leo got out alive as well as they did, sure it drove the eldest nuts but what could you do when you were half dream-catcher and awesome big brother.

Leo's glowing eyes suddenly snapped at them and they all felt a strong wind knock them backwards, like he wanted them to stay away from them, Raph looked up in agony and felt his breath leave him, Leo didn't want them near him...Nor the battle:

He wanted to finish it him self.

"Why did Leo knock us back?" Mikey asked sadly and tried to run towards him, but got knocked back again, this time Mikey let the tears fall and felt his heart brake a little.

_'Don't cry Mikey, I just don't want you guys to get more hurt'_

_'Then why don't you want us to help you? we got the sword and you're keeping Shredder busy!'  
_

_'...'  
_

_'Go for it'  
_

Mikey smiled and ran towards Shredder, but Raph was faster, he loaded the sword and stabbed it in Shredder's knee joint, making the villain scream in pain just as Leo snaps out of his angel form, Raph and the others gathers around him and help him up "Fry him or tear him to pieces?" Leo looked at their arch-enemy and nodded.

"Use as much volts as you can at him" Leo said and managed to stand up, but Donnie and Mikey didn't want to take any chances and grabbed each of Leo's arms and helped him stand up, Raph and Casey tried to get the sword, which was seen as a idiot move, suddenly shredder fell motionless to the ground, leaving Raph to take the devil thing and high tail back to his brothers with Casey not far behind.

"Get out of here...I'll take him down for good now" Leo whispered and took the glove and sword from Raph, who looked like he was gonna have a heart attack "N-No...there's no way we'll leave you here!" Raph said and grabbed Leo's shoulders and looked into those warm dark brown eyes...

Filled with love, care, forgiveness, strength, understanding...And sadness.

"You don't even know if you'll get out your self!" Raph whispered and his fingers grabbed harder of Leo's shoulders "Just get out of here! I'll be fine..."

"We can't leave you here, you look like a train ran over you and you're in no shape to fight! If those wounds aren't taken care of..." "Donnie...I don't wanna shout on you guys...you hate it as much as I do...Please leave this place...I'll catch up" Leo said and got the glove on his hand and was about to turn to Shredder when he felt a smaller body run in front of him and almost crush him.

"Mikey..." "Please promise...Promise that you will make it..." Mikey sniffed and buried his face in Leo's chest, Leo sighed and hugged Mikey, he knew that they were still scared from the time he got killed by Karai and saved him self by using his dragon body... They thought that he would make it this time...

He couldn't promise...But it's always worth a try.

"I can't..." "WHAT?" Raph bellowed and Mikey held Leo harder "I can't promise... But I can try to stay alive" Leo said and let go of Mikey "Now get the shell out of here! I don't wanna hit you Raph to make you understand" He said and walked away from them, Raph warped a arm around Mikey and he felt him self start to shake...this could really be the last battle.

"God please...Let him come home with us...Don't take him..." Raph whispered the prey so the his family and friends heard him, they hoped that the prey would be heard and then left the area, but only to get a helicopter, they would stay near Leo, but at a safe distance.

* * *

Shredder growled as Leo walked up to him, the nemesis grabbed one of the fallen Foot ninja's swords and took battle stand, Leo held one of his trusted swords in his left and the Sword of Tengu in his right, the glove protecting his already injured hand.

"You will not walk out of here Leonardo, this is the last battle you will ever face...Your life end here!"

With that the two attacked.

In the helicopter, Raph, Casey and Leather head had a hard time keeping Mikey from going after Leo "Let. Me. Go! It's my fault he went here! It's my fault he has to fight that fucking bastard him self!"

Raph and Splinter's eyes went wide as Mikey, the pure goofball, turned into Raph...Well...the language anyway, but the hothead part was to far away "Am I holding Raph or Mikey here?" Casey asked and patted as he tried to keep Mikey from the door.

"Guys...L-Leo...H-He's...

He's gone!"

* * *

yes, i am perfectly aware that i'm evil to leave it like that .P but i'm out of time, got two days left to give you a chapter and then xD

try to stay in your skin and not go crazy xD maybe i will be able to write what happened to Leo but you can guess what happened, and for once this chapter was long O.O xD

cya when i get back from Germany ^-^


	17. Chapter 17

**long time no see, sorry for a late chapter! I've been trying to cope with my only cat's death :( she died July 19th 2012 and my computer would let me in xD**

**and i MIGHT post up another fluff fic for you guys too...if i ever stop this story O_O  
**

**i think this will be the...  
**

**Raph: YOU MAKE SURE LEO IS OKAY OR I WILL NOT SPARE YOU THIS TIME!  
**

**TE: who is on your side? *readers rise the hey-forks and previous counting killing weapons* come on! how many hasn't killed the turtle? *readers growls and sends dead glares*  
**

**okay, won't kill him!...am i that evil? xD  
**

* * *

**Raph's POV:  
**

I always hated to leave my big bro to fight by him self, and he's the one who wants us to fight as a team so why does he want us three to high tail out of there and leave him to that walking can opener?

Casey and I spent a good two minuets to get Mikey into the helicopter and keep him from running to Leo, if he finds out I let Mikey stay, he's going to skin me alive! Since I was named Second-in-command not long ago it's not like I can ignore it when my leader is busy getting his shell squashed.

Donnie tries to convince Mikey but I don't think he hears what he's being told, and since I'm the biggest of us four, I had to hold Mikey abit of the ground so he's running in the air and tries to get out of my grip, but the more he hits my forearms, the more harder I have to hold him.

I can hear Shredder's roar as he beats the living shit out of Leo and it makes me wanna forget what he said and get him out of there alive, he's been sacrificing him self way to many times...It was like it was time to return the favour.

"Let me go Raph! It's my fault Leo has to fight him" "Sorry Mike, No can do! If Leo finds out I let you go I'm done for" I could feel something in Mikey's chest brake and figured it could be his heart "Sorry Mikey...We just have to trust Leo for now.

"Donnie, April...Get us out of here" Raph said and had a strong grip of Mikey as they got in, Casey and Leather head had a hard time helping me in keeping Mikey from going after Leo "Let. Me. Go! It's my fault he went here! It's my fault he has to fight that fucking bastard him self!" I could see Splinter's eyes go wide and I knew we had the same look.

When the heck did Mikey turn into me? Sure we're brothers but like this? Not good!

"Guys? Leo he's...He's gone!"

What?

* * *

**Mikey's POV: **

I felt my whole body freeze and tried to understand what April had just said, Leo was gone? It could be that he used the Foot Tech thing we took earlier so that no one could see us...He's just trying to trick Shredder!

"WHAT YA MEAN HE'S GONE!" Raph shouted so everyone jumped, I could tell that he's body were shaking in either anger, fear or what ever! He's as freaked out as me!

"Maybe he's just driving Shredder crazy, we took these clocking devices from the Foot Tech and that's how we turned up from no where" I showed them the said device and they seemed to understand, maybe Leo was using it to scare both us and the can opener, but I still preyed to God that he was leaving my big brother alive and not send him to shell knows where! Where we can't follow, Raph could barely handle the first time we lost Leo, I killed my self when I had the chance but blew it when Donnie saved me.

They wouldn't let me go to Leo, and I just couldn't stand the memories that surrounded the lair and the once glued in my mind...how did Leo get so loved, protective, caring...It couldn't be the family...

"L-Leo just disappear! First this light came and then it looked like he disappeared...it was like he broke in small pieces" April sounded so sure but it couldn't be like this could it! Leo couldn't be gone!

* * *

**Leo's POV: _No the guy isn't dead xD i'm not that__ evil_**

I smiled while using the cloaking devise Mikey and I had snatched earlier, Shredder looked everywhere but couldn't find me.

So I could either finish it here and now or high tail out of here while I had a chance to.

"Where are you turtle?"

I lifted one of my swords and pressed the device again, turning it of.

"Right here" I said and just as he turned I stabbed him in the middle and felt and powerful punch, sending me of the tower and fell to the New York streets below in meteor speed, I could sworn I heard someone call me and then a pair of hands grabbing me and pulled me somewhere, I also heard their panik voices, but why was it so dark?

"Donnie get here!"

"Oh God! Get his mask off!"

"Why? He's side is bleeding!"

So I was that hurt huh, besides my hands and arms I didn't think it would be that bad...But what did they mean by my mask? I managed to open my eye a little but I couldn't open my left eye, I could just make out Donnie and Raph hovering over me, both of them were wearing a mix of sadness, fear and pure rage. shredder must have done something when he smacked me off the top of the tower...But for once I'm glad they disobeyed me.

I was with them, still alive and on my way home.

* * *

and there's the chapter ^-^

anyone wanna make a cover for this? is the cover just fine as it is? and hey! I didn't kill Leo ^-^ but i did kill Shredder badly! xD

review if you want while i make the 2 last chapte...HOLY! I'M THAT FAR I THE STORY! xD this will be my longest one ever!


	18. Chapter 18

**Just when am i gonna stop this story? this chap?**

**or do you guys want me to keep going and see if Leo fully recovers from his coma? xD or i'll kill him  
**

* * *

Raph felt his heart stop when Leo's eyes slid close and his breath became slower, was he dying? Were they to late to save him from the final blow to his chest and face? Leo's left eye had a long cut and most of Leo body were covered in cuts, some of the shurikens was still nailed in Leo's skin.

In short, he looked awful like that and if he survived it then he had to be immortal "D-Donnie he...Is he..." Raph held Leo close to him and looked at Donnie, April and LH, "Don't worry, he just passed out of exhaustion, he'll be fine once we patch him up and get him home, it's not like he'll get out of bed in this shape"

"Donnie, It's Leo we're talking about! When has he ever follow the doc's orders?" Mikey said and placed a hand over Leo injured "He just have to now, but now when he's out I can get a closer look on his eye, but chances that he can use it is small...He might be blind in that eye" Donnie said and removed Leo's mask, which was blood soaked, it almost matched Raph's mask.

Mikey looked at his eldest brother's face and felt the tears fall, the skin looked so pale and he was starting to get cold...All this because he couldn't leave the youngest in that hell for long, and was willing to get himself killed to get him out "Leo please don't leave...you've survived before!" Mikey whispered and felt how Raph's arms hugged him from behind and told that Leo would be okay.

* * *

The nest four days felt like four million years as Leo was hooked up to life support and the rest of the family had to take turns watching him, Leo neither made a sound or moved a finger. It was like he had left long ago but the sound of the heart monitor calmed them as it showed that he was still alive, but unresponsive.

Raph sat in the chair looking through his memory box he kept hidden in his room, he smiled at the pictures that he had and remembered the old times before that night Leo jumped in between Splinter and Karai and the heart attack he gave them, but Leo always forgave them, even after the famous brother fight he and Raph always had.

"You're not the only one who miss him"

The red masked turtle flew sky high from the chair and the box hit the floor, the photos laying everywhere "damn Mikey! How about knock before you open your mouth?" Raph gasped when he landed back on the planted and looked over the floor, cursing again and started to pick them up, Mikey had already a bunch in his hands and didn't look at them, he just placed the thing back in the box more neatly then they were before Raph flew up through the ceiling, Raph raised a eye brow but didn't say anything, when everything was back in the box they both sat down.

"So I'm not the only one keeping a memory box stored away in my room" Mikey said and watched Raph flip through the photos again, Raph looked up quick before turning back to the photos "It was your idea and I guess Leo and Donnie are keeping one too"

"If I am, I always go through it in times like this"

Both of them looked at the door to find the purple masked turtle holding the box, Mikey had placed his at his feet and now picked it up "You think Leo got too?" "Maybe, but they help alot when you need them" Donnie said and checked on Leo, Mikey snatched Donnie's memory box and opened it "Wow, i though you got junk i here but nope, lot of photos like us"

"Mikey!"

"Okay okay! Sorry!"

"I'm gonna look if Leo really do have one" Raph mumbled and left the room, the two younger noticed a hint of sadness in the elders voice "I think Raph miss Leo" Mikey said and placed back Donnie's box on the table "He's not the only one, I had April take Splinter to her place, this is just to much for him"

Mikey nodded and had just sat down when Raph came back "Found it! But...There are two" He said, earning confused glares from the other two "Leo kept two of them?" "Yup, don't ask why...Wow..." Their question was answered when Raph opened the top one and found several hand made sketches and other things, the sketches were both amazing and beautiful, like they were from someones eye view.

"Hey, Leo Sketched his memories to the paper, he didn't kept the photos" Mikey said as he looked through them "Hey look!" Raph and Donnie turned and both broke down laughing, the paper Mikey held was a one side comic from Leo's eye view, he held super glue, clown things and was hiding behind the doors to the Dojo where Splinter was mediating.

It showed every little detail in how Leo did it and when Splinter realized it, Leo was hiding the glue stick behind his back and had a fake shocked face.

They kept on going through it all and both laughed and lose their breaths "When Leo wakes up I'm gonna" Mikey said but was cut off when the heart monitor went bananas.

Leo's heart rate became a straight line.

"LEO!"

* * *

And I'm done for, aren't I? but if you kill me Leo stays dead!

Read while I start work on maybe the last chapter or something, I don't know when this will stop! xD


	19. Chapter 19

**if every1 will calm down I see if i can get Leo to wake up after this ** **or if i'll leave him dead...why do i get the feeling some1 called the army?**

***hay forks, bazookas, bombs, torches, land mines and army appears* oh boy!  
**

***runs the (s)hell away* it's not my fault i got computer problems!  
**

* * *

"LEO!"

Raph had to hold back Mikey from crushing Leo while Donnie tried to save their brother, who was clearly fighting. The readings showed that one of the tubes was lose, making Leo lose the support he needed.

"Don't you dare Leo! Don't you dare die on me!"

Donnie shouted while trying to get Leo heart going again, Mikey struggled to get out of Raph's grip but it was like he was fighting against a mountain. Mikey was growing weaker due to the pain and fear he felt and the tears that was flowing down his cheeks.

"Mikey, come here...You need to let Donnie work"

Raph said and hugged Mikey hard, knowing the fear all to well. If they lost Leo now it would brake the family for good and Raph knew that Mikey would kill him self in the middle of the night by stabbing him self with Leo's spare sword if he got his hands on it, Raph watched as Donnie was working furiously and suddenly they heard a weak beep and knew Donnie had made it, Leo's chest raised and then fell and repeated it over and over.

Donnie checked the machine and then grabbed the duck tape to make sure the air tubes didn't get lose again, Leo only had a mask over his face and not a tube down his throat. That would have looked like their brother had been through alot more then it looked like he had, Mikey was still crying as he looked at Leo.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"Yes, but if you see a heart somewhere, it might be mine that left my chest" Donnie gasped and collapsed in the chair beside the bed holding a hand over his plastorn to make sure he was still having it in his chest. Raph squeezed Donnie's shoulder, hoping it would calm him a little.

"Nice work Donnie, he's gonna be fine right?" Donnie nodded and watched Leo take the slow deep breaths he needed while Mikey was on his right side.

"We just have to stay in watch duty, I don't wanna go through that again...Ever"

* * *

The next days was more painful then the first, but Leo seemed to know that they were there. Each time Mikey would snap at Raph Leo would grab the closest hand he could, showing them not to fight and be there instead.

At first donnie thought they were reflexes but soon when Leo started to find his Donnie changed his mind...Leo was coming around but he was just doing it slow and steady as he could.

"You mean Leo can hear us?!" Raph said one morning when Donnie would try to disconnect Leo from the life support, only to see if he was ready to breath on his own "Ya, and don't ask me how! I have no idea my self...Our big brother us impossible and that good enough for me...Once I beat the crap out of him AGAIN"

Raph smirked and looked at Leo "You are so screwed when you finally wake up bro" He turned his gaze towards a deep sleeping prankster who was holding Leo hand in both his. "Okay...You ready? I'm removing the mask now" Donnie said and saw Raph grab Leo's hand.

Donnie slowly pulled of the mask and watched Leo take deep breaths, Raph felt Leo's hand twitch a little but if he was about to crush it then it meant Donnie had to place it back. Leo was breathing normally and that counted as fine, he didn't need it any more.

"Go get some rest Donnie, I'll watch him" Raph said, Donnie looked at Mikey then Leo "I'll stay while you carry Mikey to my room, then when you come I'll go. Leaving Leo is to risky" Donnie said and sat down, Raph nodded and lifted up Mikey easily and headed to Donnie's room before he sprinted back to the lab.

"Go, I didn't cover him yet" Raph said as he slid to a stop, Donnie smiled "Some brother you are..."

"Hey you're Mikey's big bro too"

"True, but still...It would be a relief knowing that you would be one too...Not just Leo" Donnie said, Raph was just starring at him so Donnie took the chance and caught Raph in a hug "You're mine and Mikey's big brother too...We just don't have Leo" Raph felt the the toughness inside him give up for real in that moment and returned the hug.

"I'll try, once we don't have to worry about Leo" He whispered and kissed Donnie's forehead, Donnie left the room and Raph turned to Leo "Don't stop breath, got two little brother to tuck in bed" Raph said, he could have sworn Leo smiled. Looking again he really was smiling at that! Raph smiled and ran after Donnie, who just got his other arm pad off.

"Is Leo..."

"He's fine...Just thought I'd be 'big brother' for a few seconds" Donnie blinked several times before his face cracked in a smile and launched him self over Raph, who just chuckled "Come on, get in bed" He laughed and tucked them both in, Mikey smiled up at Raph half asleep.

"I dreamin'...Raphie can't be tuckin' us in..." He mumbled and felt Donnie's arm around his shoulders, Raph rolled his eyes and kissed them both on the forehead

"Or givin' good night kisses...Am I nuts?" Mikey kept mumbling, Raph chuckled and patted Mikey's head "You were born nuts but maybe you got to a whole to level of being nuts" He said and left and, again, sprinted towards the lab. Leo was still alive.

"Back, and yes, they thought I had gone crazy! Donnie almost cracked my ribs..."

_"That's the good thing of being a big brother"_

"..."

"How long have you been awake?" Raph asked dumb looking, causing Leo to chuckle "Since you said that you were gonna go make sure our little brother got in bed" Leo said and smiled "Did Donnie say if I was allowed to be in my room?"

"Don't know why?" "Kind of...Need a little brother with me right now" Leo whispered, Raph blinked so many times Leo thought he was seeing stars and then laughed as Raph hit him self with a book "I'm going crazy!"

"Raph...We can't fight all the time..." Leo said and sat up, Raph warped Leo arm over his shoulders and then helped him up when he got a good grip around Leo's shell and leaded him up through the stairs and into Leo's room. Leo laid down and moved so that Raph could sleep beside him.

Raph laid down beside Leo and buried his face in Leo neck, Leo in turned warped a arm around Raph's shoulders. "Night' little brother" Leo whispered and placed a soft kiss on Raph's forehead, causing him to fall asleep immediately. The two of stayed like that till the morning.

* * *

i think this is the most fluffy thing i've written :3 what do you think? is it hideous? coz i'm starting to give up on writing :'(

I know, I sound like I've gone mad coz i probably write to cute fics...I'm starting to think other wise, it's just that i've made to many spelling mistakes lately and it bothers me so badly xP

*readers: DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP D:*


	20. Chapter 20

**every1 alive? no1 got 'cuteness meltdown'?**

**good ^-^ coz more cuteness ahead 8D and for once i planed the chapter instead of just coming up with it while typing like crazy...and sorry for the COUNTLESS mistakes that might come up xP**

**now where did i left off? Oh ya ^-^ Leo/Raphie cuteness! (please don't lose your mind or fall of off chairs/bed thank you!)  
**

* * *

Raph woke up feeling like something had chanced since the day before but couldn't place what it was, looking up he found that he was alone.

"Bout time you woke up sleepy head! Mikey got the breakfast done...And Donnie already lost his cool on me"

Raph turned to the side of the bed and now he woke up faster: Leo's uninjured eye had been turned into a black eye! Leo could see the shock in Raph face and chuckled "Let's say they didn't think of looking in here first, Mikey went through the lair and Donnie went topside looking for us"

"So I'm up next in the beating?"

"I would say:...You are dead! Donnie treated to skin you alive with my swords...Where ever they are now that I think of it (O_o Leo's face)" Leo said and smiled and watched Raph's horrid face, when Donnie got rage all you could do was run as fast as you could if you wanted to survive from it.

Leo got up and walked towards the door, Raph sighed and prepared for his pounding by a very pissed little brother! Just as the two got out of the room the front door to the lair went open and it looked like Donnie's eye were red, Raph hide behind Leo at the sight causing Leo to chuckle.

"Sorry bro, can't help ya this time" Leo said and stepped aside, but he was still weak so he almost fell back. If Raph hadn't catched him before he hit the floor, he was still to weak to walk on his own since he just woke up the other day and the same thought had hit Mikey who came by.

"Help me get him back in, being in the lab will just make him nuts" Raph said and Mikey nodded, Leo was still conscious and the told Mikey to get Donnie, dooming both him and Raph. Mikey didn't had to look for long as Donnie cam e back into the lair.

"Leo is in his room, Raph is with him after he collapsed, or at least I think he did. He woke yesterday after all!"Mikey informed and Donnie went there before Mikey could finish his sentence and found his two older brothers in the room, the elder looking up when Donnie came in.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to the lab...other wise you'll have to chain me" Leo mumbled and Donnie thought that he should have done it before he left. "Oh well, the damage is already done. Now how do you feel besides tired?" Donnie asked, Leo thought for a moment before shrugging.

"I guess, my wounds and the most pain...But only when I try to move my hands..." Leo said, Donnie seemed to understand and went to get the stuff he needed, Mikey stood outside the door and seemed to wait for Leo to give him permission to go back in the room.

"Mikey get in here, it no use standing there" Mikey blinked and went inside, Raph had occupied the desk chair so Mikey was left at the foot of the bed, Donnie came back and started unwrapping the bandages on Leo's hands.

"What happened after I go knocked off the roof? I remember hearing you shouting at something and then waking up, other then that I got this black space in between" Leo asked and looked at Raph and Mikey since donnie needed all the focus right now.

"Well, I had to keep Mikey from running back to ya and told donnie to stay close to the tower in case you needed us, then April shouted that you were gone and Mikey mumbled something about cloaking device you took from the Foot Tech. Suddenly you appeared again and stabbed Shredder with one of your swords and the Sword of Tengu, more or less ending Shredder by he managed to smash with his gauntlet (AN: forgot the word again -_-') at ya.

It's hit your chest, shoulder and your left eye so when you passed out must have been the blood lose"

While Raph explained, Donnie had finished with Leo's hands, the bandages that ran around his shell and plastorn and over his shoulder, now he moved over to Leo's eye to see if it had suffered any damage that could be forever. Truth to tell they were all four holding their breaths as donnie carefully removed the bandage over the eye.

Leo had his eye closed and when Donnie told his to open it he was quiet scared, what if he was blind in that eye? What if his eye was gone and they hadn't told him yet? the question were so many and scary that Leo suddenly fell back so that he was lying down.

"You felt dizzy Leo? What..."

"Am I half blind or is my whole eye gone?"

The whisper was picked up and Raph and Mikey looked like they were gonna throw up "Let's shell hope not! Unless you open your eye lid to find out!" Mikey said and turned from white to his normal sea-green skin colour, Leo slowly opened his left eye and saw nothing but blur until it got used to it. Donnie shined a small pen flash light and it followed it movements too.

"Thank God! you're not half blind, but you're both sore, tried and probably hungry" Donnie said, only to find that Leo wasn't listening by the closed eyes and the raise/fall of his chest. He took Mikey with him and left Raph to guard Leo in case, he thought of what Leo said and slowly settled beside Leo's sleeping form.

"I'll be here Leo, don't worry..." Raph fell asleep beside his big brother, who had once again escaped death.

* * *

Mikey watched his two older brothers and then left, Donnie know what Mikey was thinking and pulled him in a one-arm hug "Don't worry, Leo will be okay like always" He said and waited for Mikey to crack his smile that was hiding from the purple masked turtle.

"Come on, let's go do a Little crazy move: Get Casey and get back Leo's swords" Donnie said and that made Mikey smile, "Think we should get LH too? I know Shredder is dead but..." Mikey trailed off and Donnie knew why.

Leo hadn't got the time to really make sure the villain was really gone, and if he was Donnie and Mikey couldn't take him on them selfs "You're right, get Silver Sentry too! Besides: Best day for Leo to get his swords back is on his birthday right?"

Mikey's smile grew even bigger and he was gone before Donnie could blink, but he didn't care much when he took his shell cell and called April "Hi April, got pen and paper near by?"

_Yes I have, why? Do you needs medicine for Leo?! Is he okay?!_

"Yes he actually woke up yesterday but his birthday is tomorrow so...Could you get something the three of us, I know what Mikey and Raph is gonna give him but they need to get the things first, Mine has been one for weeks"

_Right, what is it that Mikey and Raph wants to give him?_

* * *

"So you'll help out?!" Mikey asked as he was talking to Silver Sentry in the garage

"Of course, if that monster almost killed the greatest fighter this world and beyond then they would do the same, Leonardo doesn't care about him self, he just wants those close to him to be safe and happy, even with out him" Silver said and knew that Mikey wasn't going to like that info.

Mikey looked at Silver in pure shock, Leo had really told him that?! Mikey shaked his head to focus on the main task "Okay, as soon as donnie is ready we'll head there" Just then LeatherHead entered and Casey not far behind, all geared up for the possible battle.

"Hey! How's Leo? Heard that he woke up, you should have seen Splinter's face! He looked like he was gonna pass out!" Casey said and joined the group, waiting for Donnie to arrive.

"Okay, thanks April! I have to join the others on retrieving Leo's swords, best present he can get" Donnie said, grabbed his 'goddie-bag' and joined the strike team "Everyone clear? We have to get back before Raph and Leo wakes up, we have four hours"

"Don't tell me you..."

"Had to Mikey, you know that they can feel when we're not in the lair! Leo will literally tear the city apart looking for us!" Donnie said and entered the Battle shell before speeding away towards the Foot HQ, Mikey shivered when he saw it and really didn't want to go back there. Donnie seemed to understand him.

"Believe me I don't want either but Leo would want new ones, sure he and Raph forged new ones but it took Leo weeks to make them part of him again remember?" Donnie said and saw in the corner of his eye that Mikey nodded, soon they all go out and ran through the tower and up to the roof where the battle had been.

It looked more dead now and they also found blood where Leo had been hit and flew off the roof, the looked around to find Shredder somewhere but with all the rubble laying around it was gonna take a while but it only took twenty minuets to find the body.

Shredder was still laying motionless on the ground where Leo had stabbed him, the Sword of Tengu was right in the stomach area, where the U'trom was hidden. Mikey shivered again and looked around for his brothers swords, he found one not to far of and Sentry found the other one near the pond.

Donnie took the chance to get as much info as he could and downloaded four USB memories full of data they could use and several blueprints on the rooms and the whole tower and what looked like construction of a new HQ. Mikey patted Donnie's shoulder and his voice was small "Come on! I wanna get home to Leo and Raph!"

Mikey's puppy eyes was enough to convince donnie, who took of with the group hot on his heels. There was no one to fight so they got home safely, Silver went back to his HQ with the Justice force, LeatherHead went to his home at the old train station the Turtles had found for him and Casey high tailed home to April and tell Splinter the news. Mikey took the chance and went to Leo's room, only to find said turtle in tears.

"Mikey?"

Leo got up and caught Mikey in a hug, Mikey guessed that Leo and Raph woke up to find the lair empty. Raph must be going through the rooms "Sorry...For worrying you" Mikey whispered and felt Leo place a kiss on his head, showing that he was relived that his little brother was fine.

"Just don't do that...Okay?""I won't big bro, promise"

* * *

"Where the shell were you two? I've been looking through the whole lair!" Raph whispered as he held Donnie in a bear hug, Donnie leaned his head on Raph shoulder. He thought his brother wouldn't wake up but he had been wrong before "Sorry Raph..."

"Just don't do that again! Leo almost got a heart attack and I...I couldn't see anything as I ran through the rooms...Oh God don't do that to us again!" Raph's voice cracked and Donnie knew Raph was crying and mentally hit him self for just leaving with out leaving any kind of info.

But he couldn't tell them where he and Mikey had gone "Hey Raph...What are you gonna give Leo on his birthday?" Donnie thought it would change the subject for a moment and it worked, for now.

"April will get it for me, but I kinda want to go back there and get Leo's swords..." Raph said and felt Donnie freeze and act like he was a statue, like he was scared of something...It didn't take long for Raph to figure out why Donnie was doing it and grabbed his shoulders and looked at him in the eye.

"You didn't go there!" "We didn't go alone! LeatherHead, Casey and Silver Sentry came with me and Mike! We also made sure Shredder was dead! And we got lots of info we could use in case we need it!" Donnie said and then had a bad feeling Raph wasn't the only one who heard.

Mikey stood frozen on the spot as Leo slowly turned to him "Mikey is that true?!" Leo whispered and saw the tears fall from Mikey's eyes "We-We wanted to get back your swords for t-tomorrow" Mikey said and was about to run back up when Leo grabbed his wrist, at first the younger turtle thought that his older brother was mad at him but the look in his eyes told him other wise.

"You're not mad?" Mikey asked and saw Raph and Donnie walk out of the kitchen, Donnie froze on the spot and Raph looked at Leo, then Mikey then back "Ya heard it?" He then asked Leo, who nodded. Both Donnie and Mikey lowered their heads and waited for the lecture that was about to come.

But it didn't!

"Well talk about it later, I guess it's late now anyway" Leo said and let go off Mikey's wrist "Raph looked at Donnie then at Leo "Didn't you say your vision was blurry too when you woke up?" He asked and Leo looked confused, he saw Donnie tense and Mikey shaked his head, he didn't had to turn around to know. He could feel their auras almost give up in the nervous situation.

"Ya, but..." Leo started but Raph ignored and turned to Donnie, who shrinked almost instantly "Did you drug us before leaving?!" Raph shouted, Donnie whimpered at the high angry tone but then felt a hand on his head knew it was Leo "Don't start Raph, what ever reason they went back must be coz they were worried if Shredder was dead or alive" Leo said and sent Mikey and Donnie to bed.

Leo sat down in the sofa and Raph in the armchair "Ya want the true reason?" Raph asked but Leo shaked his head "Guess Splinter wants to know if we're fine..." Leo said but was erupted with Raph slapping his face "I forgot to call him!" Raph was gone before Leo could even think.

"Yup, everything is going back to normal" He chuckled and went to his room.

* * *

wow, long chapter!

and hope you liked it and sorry if I'm to fast for you to catch up ^-^

(now i have to get my back pack ready for school -_-' good bye sweet summer brake, hello day prison! what's the point when the class is turning the class room upside down anyway?!)


	21. Chapter 21

**And another chapter is up! let's see if Leo get his swords back ^-^  
**

**though i almost went mad trying to make it as good as i could... i had to write this 6 times!  
**

* * *

Leo woke up finding Mikey there with his breakfast ready and probably the biggest smile ever, Leo thought his youngest brother couldn't smile bigger but now he knew he had been wrong.

"Happy birthday Leo!" Mikey said and placed the tray on the night table and helped Leo sit up in bed, since he was still hurt and every time he made a wrong move it felt like daggers in his body so they had to be careful with him, Donnie had somehow got his hands on a wheel chair not long ago and it seemed like Leo had to use it if he was on the lower floor, other wise Raph and Mikey would help him walk in the stairs.

"Thanks Mikey...Glad I'm still around to to enjoy it" Leo said and got hugged by his little brother, the thought seemed to have striked him to "Ya, thank God for that! I thought you weren't gonna make it this time" Mikey said and buried his face in his big brother's shoulder, Leo chuckled and looked at Mikey.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" He said and placed a hand over Mikey's heart "I'll always be in here no matter where you go, as strong as our brother bond is it can stretch far wide in the world and even places where we might not be able to see each other...We'll always be together because our hearts are connected to each other...Okay?"

Mikey placed a hand over Leo's and looked at him "Promise?" Leo chuckled and pulled Mikey in a hug, tighter the ever "Promise" Leo whispered, he noticed Splinter in the door and saw the tears falling. He had been listening to what Leo said and thought his sons couldn't make him more proud...but the boys were full of surprises just waiting to reach the surface of their hard shell.

Even Raph and Donnie had heard it and they were both trying to get the tears stop flowing down their cheeks but with no luck as always, Leo just had to say that and they picked the worse time of coming there. But in the end Raph managed to pull him self together and looked in "You ready Leo? Everyone's waiting for ya"

Raph and Mikey helped Leo walk down where Casey, April, Angel, Usagi and a few others were. Since the other's still had bandages from their part in the battle they were all amazed that their friends were alive! Especially the leader of the four, the day went fast and Leo almost passed out when he opened a long cover...Revealing his swords!

"It's better then crafting new once, even if I had the time to" Raph comment and watched his brother try to use them in a move...But soon cried out in pain as his shoulder made the wrong move, Leo fell to the floor hold it ad the swords fell to the floor. Donnie was by him before anyone could react.

"No sudden movements when you're hurt! Do I have to smack it in your head for you to get the memo?!" Casey looked at Raph and then realized that if Donnie put it that way then he could be really creepy "I think yer dead Leo" He said and earned a hard smack from April.

* * *

As soon as the small family were alone after everyone went home Donnie checked Leo's shoulder, it was just sore and needed time to heal "You know very well Donnie that I'll go crazy if I don't train"

"That's it! I got a metal box and four really big strong pads lock! That's were your swords are til you're healed!"

"WHAT?! DONNIE..."

*Bang!* *Locks the box in front of Leo*

"...You are such an evil little brother" (Leo:-_-')

"I know! But you still love me!" (Donnie: ^-^)

*I'm so gonna die* Leo though and whacked his head in the stone wall, more or less knocking him self out.

* * *

**hehe xD that's my guess what Donnie does to keep Leo from the Dojo, and he places the weapons from the Dojo in a BIGGER metal box with 6 PAD LOCKS xD**

**aren't I mean? ^-^  
**

**now i have to find time to write between school, having a packed month going away and do a lot of home work (i know i'll get a mountain of it -_-') why God! WHY?! xD it's torture!  
**

**so don't blame me for not updating xD  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**just when am I gonna stop this one?! at chapter 30?!**

**but i had so much fun writing Donnie locking away Leo's swords xD i am so evil ^-^**

* * *

The next few weeks was a pain for Leo as Donnie confiscated every weapon in the lair! Splinter didn't bother help the eldest as he stood on Donnie's side and wanted Leo to heal before the word 'training' would ever come as an order from his father, Raph and Mikey watched as Leo slowly went nuts by looking at his brothers go on...Until Mikey 'fell' of his skateboard, injuring his left ankle badly.

"I told you to take it easy in that tunnel! And yet Raph comes home with you in a worse state then Leo could ever be in!" Donnie muttered and then hit Mikey on top of his head for his stupidity "Now get out before i sedate you for the next week you goofball" Mikey smiled and Raph helped him to the couches where Leo slowly lost his mind, but seeing Mikey patched up snapped him out of it.

"What happened?!" Mikey smiled and Leo looked like he had gone mad "Now it's fair! Two can train and two is hurt!" He said, earning confused looks from his older brothers, Raph looked like he was gone yell for the next hour since Leo couldn't raise his voice much cause of the wound he had, "It's better than Leo being left alone!" Mikey argued and then saw Donnie, looking not so pleased.

"Um...Leo...Does Donnie have permission to kill me?" "No and I will seal his lab for eternity if he does" Donnie's face turned from angry to pure shock "Y-You can't!" "You locked away my swords! If you don't want to be locked inside the lair for the next week!"

"How many weeks does Leo have to be helpless?" Raph asked and they all three looked at him, Leo lowered his eyes to the ground and didn't listen to the answer. He didn't look up until he felt and hand on his shoulder and noticed that Mikey and Donnie had left. Raph was sitting beside him "I didn't mean that bro...I really really didn't, but it got you to shut up...I'm sorry"

Raph waited for the answer and almost lost control if he was gonna cry or not.

"I am helpless...I can't do anything right and I...Raph I know you didn't mean it, it's okay" Leo whispered and pulled Raph in a one arm hug.

* * *

"I did it because Leo looked so lonely when we train, he miss everything he wants to learn and you know he trains just to keep us safe! Not even Leo can control death" Mikey shouted but Donnie didn't listen.

"So you've finally noticed it! That our big brother is a mortal as we are!" Donnie said and didn't notice the shadow behind him.

"Give me one reason to why I should shut up" "GAH! Raph! Don't do that!" Raph stood with his arms crossed looking down at Donnie (A/N: he's a like a head taller than all of them, no surprise, but i have no idea of their heights). Donnie didn't know if he should run or try to use his voice, the second option betrayed him so he chosed to stand where he was.

"Is Leo..." "I helped him to his room, he was starting to fall asleep, but..." Raph looked like he was trying to chose the right words to tell them "I think he's starting to run a fever" Donnie wasn't in the kitchen and then didn't surprise Raph on bit, not Mikey either. Said younger turtle was trying to stand up and at the same time not yell in pain as he stood up to walk to his room. Raph watched the five attempts before the big brother side in him took over...Big time.

"Get here" Mikey looked confused as Raph came up beside him "Get up on my back and I'll get you to your room, saves ya the pain" Mikey nodded now that he understood and did as Raph said, once Raph had a good grip on his little brother he walked up the stairs and then into Mikey's room. Placing the smaller turtle on the bed before letting go.

"Thanks Raphi...Raph..." Mikey mumbled but stopt him self from saying the word Raph hated but felt a hand on his head.

"It's okay...Just don't use it to much...And not around other people"

Mikey looked at Raph in shock and saw a the big brother smile he hadn't seen on Raph's face for ages, he only saw it on Leo's.

"Thanks...Raphie"

* * *

"How in the world can I run a fever when I haven't been outside the lair? And you told me to sit down and not walk around to much" Leo asked as Donnie checked him, not really convinced. "Why don't I believe you Leo? You don't care about your self...Only about our family but...You are part of it! when is that gonna sink in?!"

Leo didn't say anything as he watched Donnie try to control him self from braking apart, be fore slowly sitting up "Because you guys are more important to me...Each day I feel like I might fail on something, geez I fail on getting along with Raph!" He said and didn't notice Donnie look at him, not really sure if he should listen or hit his big brother for being so stupid.

"Each time we go up...I'm always scared that only three of us wil see father again...And I want all of my brothers...Home"

At that Leo looked up and watched his younger brother, when were they going to understand that death was a part of life? It didn't matter how many time Leo got beated up and Donnie tried to revive him, one day it wouldn't be enough "Donnie, I know that you want me here...But you and Mikey have to remember that Raph is still around, and he's your big brother too. Sure he might go crazy cause I'm not there by his side but he has the two of you on each...

You have to stick together"

Donnie nodded but Leo knew it would be enough "Come here..." Leo said and caught Donnie before he fell, holding the younger one who was shaking in tears "I'll always be inside, like I told Mikey: We'll always be connected to each other...In our hearts"

* * *

**fluffy enough? want me to stop here?**

**Reader: D: don't you dare!**

**TE: Ya O_O' okay we'll move on *size of a mouse***

* * *

The weeks went by and Leo slowly healed and that was one good thing, Mikey's ankle had healed long ago but he was still stobborn to stay with Leo when the others trained until Raph wanted to hold the training so that Leo and Mikey could catch up.

"...And somehow we're supposed to do it like this..." Raph said and showed Leo a move they had been told to perfect til the morning, like a homework...which Raph hated, Leo looked thoughtful as he watched the move and found the small detail about it, only he was able to see that "The arms are right, but you have to use the flow of your strenght. focus on that and then you try..."

Raph breathed out at that and thanked Gopd that he had decided to let Leo point out the most weakest points, as Raph did what he was tolsd he suddenly found him slef far away from Leo...who was at the TV...And Raph was at the second floor over the main door, looking to stunned to talk.

The main task had been to jump as far and high as they could with out thinking of it, and Raph just mastered it "you don't speak in riddles when it comes to explain" He said when he made his way back to his brother, who had that proud spark in his eyes "Does this mean that everytime you can't master it on your own..." "I'll try the first five times and when I think I've done it right I'll find you" Raph said and then left to learn it over agin but now he understod it better "Thanks Leo!" He heard and smiled "Don't bother, you haev no idea how many hours I try to master it"

More didn't come out of his mouth as Mikey flew on him, but the injuries didn't hurt anymore so Leo have to yell in pain, only gasp as the air was knoced out of him "Mikey, how about a warning next time?" "Then it wouldn't be a surprise attack!" Mikey laughed and jumped of his brother, who rolled his eyes "Need help with something?" "Well...Help with a move? It's been bothering me for weeks! I try alone in my room and I always do it wrong!" Leo sighed and the following minuets he instructed Mikey without talking riddles, but as clear as he could.

Mikey actually mastered it after just ten minuets and that was the fisrt time since they became ninjas, Mikey hugged Leo till his ribs crack and ran to the dojo to learn it on his own again, but now he knew how to do it. Donnie had been watching his brothers go through and he had countsless of moves he hadn't mastered but he really wanted to "Donnie, if you got problems with the moves then get here, write down the improtant once and we'll go through them"

Leo turned and smiled at his brother, who looked shocked "Okay, how can you tell who is behind you?" "Your auras, Mikey's is happy and alive, Raph's is more of fire and protection, your's is more sad, lonely and doubtful...And those three things should even be there, not with my little brotehrs"

Donnie smiled and wrote down the once the was hard and he always failed to do it right, Leo nooded slowly as Donnie explained the diffeculties and wanted to learn them so badly, Leo explained it better then he had done with Mikey and Raph and Donnie's face slowly turned from sad to understanding, til the spark in his eyes almost looked like he was look in at a sky covered with stars. Once again Leo got hugged and thanks twice as much and watched Donnie leave.

"You explain quite well my son, perhaps you should help them more often then being looked up in the Dojo and your room"

"Maybe, or you could explin it more clear to them then talk in riddles Dad" Leo said and turned to his master and father, who looked proud "Sometimes I wonder if you can take all the surprises we end up giving you, I have to ask Donnie if someone can get a illness when you get proud to often" Splinter lifted his cane a little but the turtles was alot faster, he wasn't even there anymore.

Splinter chuckled and sat down in his armchair "Kids...But they will never change...No matter how old they get"

* * *

"You okay Leo?!"

Leo had high tailed into the dojo and now gasped for the breath he needed, Raph stood at his right and supported him. Leo looked like he was gonna fall "It looks like he can't breath" Raph mumbled and lowered Leo to he floor and leaned his agianst the wall, Mikey had somehow got a water bottle in his hand and now gave it to Leo.

"You got air enough to tell waht happened"

"Don't...Question Splinter...And training instructions...If you want to run like I did" Leo gasped, Raph slapped his forehead and Miket just chuckled, Donnie was more worried of Leo breath "Don't worry, I'm just out of shape" "Still, I want to take a look on the sticthes on your plastorn...I jsut want to get rid of this feeling inside" Donnie said, Leo looked at him for a while before he nodded and letted Mikey and Raph lead his to the lab.

The sticthes looked fine, but it was red around. Donnie feared it might be infected and started to work on it, Leo told Raph to get Mikey out of the lab. He knew that both of them couldn't handel the sight of it "This wound just put you in a longer healing period, one more week and you would be able to train again" Donnie said after cleaning the wound and now started to stitch it back together.

"Don't worry, but can't you stitch, glue and cover it in bandage? It might not hold for long but enough for me to just go through the moves" Leo said "Leo you can all of them in your head..." I'm starting to forget them"

"How?"

"I've been thinking of how to steal back my swords, Let Raph crush it or blow it up!" Donnie laughed and had to stop with what he was doing "You're not getting them back as long as you have cuts on you, when they a re gone you'll get them"

"When? the next year?!"

"Maybe" (Donnie: ^-^)

"WHAT?!" (Leo: X_X faints)

* * *

^-^ i love driving Leo crazy now xD

hehe, so how is he going to get his swords back? shall I let Raph smash the box or let Mikey blow it? or let Leo heal enough

Leo: are you trying to kill me?!

TE: nah...been doing it already...this is just torture ^-^

Leo: some1 help! X_X *whack his head agains a wall*

TE: don't worry ^-^ you'll survive *Leo doesn't look convinced* But if you are so desprate *gives Leo a ton of explosives* takes these and let me work *Leo runs off*


	23. Chapter 23

**When am i gonna stop?! this is the 23'rd chapter D: some1 stop me! xD  
**

**wanna know if Leo gets his swords ^-^**

**disclaimer: god i've forgot this again! do. not .Own TMNT!**

* * *

After the talk with Leo and fixed the wound, Donnie left the lab to let his out cold brother rest and went to find Raph, who was in the kitchen with Mikey. "I need you two to take the box with Leo's swords and the other weapons to Leatherhead, Leo has almost forgot the ninja moves cause he's been thinking on stealing them back"

Raph chuckled and shocked his head 'Good going big bro' He thought as Mikey laughed his shell to death, Donnie just smiled and went to ask Splinter for permission to move the weapons, Splinter gave a small laugh and nodded "You ´brother will lose his mind" He said, Donnie shrugged and left to help Raph load them up on the sewer slider while Mikey asked Leatherhead.

The giant crocodile laughed as they stop in front of him and couldn't decide what Leonardo's face would look like when he got the news "If you are going to tell him, invite me! I must see his face" He chuckled and helped them carry the boxes to an empty corner "He's going to flip, that's what and he might leave the lair so fast that you could have thought he had tied a rocket to his shell"

"It is amazing how much you four have been through and yet you are still here, like the bad things never had happened" LH said and looked at his friends "That's coz Leo have this sacrifice idea that won't leave! I almost lose it every time I see him take something that's aimed for me!" Raph growled and sat down, covering his face with his hands. Donnie and Mikey stood stunned and watched the hot-head slowly tried to pull him self together.

But he was right, they all got scare when Leo got hurt when he protected them with his own body, how his life slowly left him and the relief they felt when he opened his eye and spoke for the first time since they got him home and how they helped him recover to his full strength. sometimes they had nightmares about it but would admit it to their brother, because they knew not even he could survive, that death was a part of the life they lived...But there would be a better place for them in the after life.

Even if Leatherhead had lived with the U-troms, he couldn't really leave his close friends so he had decided to stay with them and if they ever left this world, he could return to the U-troms til his time came, the Turtles had to many enemies that wanted to kill them but they failed each time. He never like to see his friend so badly injured as Leo had been a few weeks ago, he nearly gave up hope of him until donnie called him, telling him to come to the lair and met new people he hadn't seen before. They had all been shocked to see Leo still be able to walk but the was supported by two of his brothers.

"To tell you the truth, I am amazed with the strength your brother has...No one would be able to survive such battle, do you four have metal skin and not told me?" Leatherhead asked and saw small smiles in their faces and knew his little joke had worked "Well, thanks for risking guarding the weapons, Splinter knows about it so Leo is the only one who doesn't" Donnie said and wiped the tears that had fallen earlier.

"I might just have to put extra security in my home then" LH said and waved to them as the took off "Think Leo is going to lose it?" Mikey asked and got head locked by Raph, who chuckled "I can't wait to see his face"

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

The reaction from their brother was so scary that they almost shrinked in thier shells, he didn't pass out: He erupted like a volcano!

Donnie and Mikey stood hidden behind Raph, who was used to the arguing tone and thought about using it. Since they always argued over silly things but this time wasn't, this time was about Leo's recovery "We could give you two choices: One- The weapons stayed in the lair but I stood guard outside the doors to the Dojo or two)- They went to LH! How else were we supposed to keep you from them?!"

Leo didn't say anything and the look in his eyes said a lot, Raph was almost afraid that his brother were going to hate them for what they did. Leo turned and left his brothers in a state of almost braking, Leo slammed his door so hard they could feel the lair vibrate from the force but hey were now sure...Leo wasn't going to talk to them for a good hour.

Mikey went to his room and looked the door, Donnie was about to do the same when heard Raph mumble something about 'don't hate us bro, we just want you alive' and then left. Raph stood looking at Leo's door before he went to his room and slammed the door to, he crashed down in his bed and buried his face in his pillow and finally let the tears fall.

"What the hell have I done?" He whispered and soon fell asleep.

In his room, Leo was still standing at the door. He knew that he made the wrong move and didn't talk to them but at least he didn't have to betray his disappoint to them. If they wanted him to heal enough then why was he still hurt? The other wound had healed so why would the chest wound? He went over to his bed and fell asleep, but he knew that his brothers thought that he hated them. He also knew one of them was going to talk to him in the morning.

* * *

"'ello?" Donnie asked as he answered his shell cell in the morning, it was still early so he had just been woken up by the ringing.

"_Donatello! I don't know how but your brothers weapons are gone! and it's only his!"_

"WHAT?! HE GOING TO KILL US! HE GOT MAD YESTERDAY AND NOW...GAH!" Donnie thought his heart had gave up for good, Raph crashed into the room and grabbed his shoulders "What is it?! What's wrong?!" He asked and he didn't like the replay.

"Leo's swords are gone, and it's only his!"

Raph thought his body had gone numb and knew their brother wouldn't forgive them.

* * *

"How did you get them?!"

Leo looked at Mikey hands and couldn't believe it, Mikey was standing in a part of the sewer that was almost big enough for training and waited for Leo to join his and when he turned, he was holding Leo's swords.

"It'll be my tiny secret!" (Mikey: :) )

"Thanks Mikey! (Leo: :D) I don't think I can be mad any more" (Mikey: ^-^)

Leo tried to move carefully while going through the katas and not to hurt him self to much, Mikey watched and didn't notice his shell cell vibrate "What that?" Only when Leo asked did Mikey notice it, but he held it at arm's length cause he didn't risk becoming deaf "Hello?" Leo chuckled and jumped when he heard Raph voice through he device, more or less angry.

"WHERE ARE YOU?! IF YOU TOOK LEO'S SWORDS..."

"hihi..." (Mikey ^-^) "Why do I get the feeling you are done for if you get back to the lair?" Leo asked as Mikey shut his phone "I won't be, coz I'll run the shell away" Mikey promised and watched Leo go over all the katas again until he joined in. Later Leo apologized to all of his brothers and they looked like two balloons losing it's air, the wound on Leo's chest seemed to heal nicely know so he was able to train again, but not to much.

"Don't make me carry you to the lab if you make a wrong move" Raph growled one afternoon when he watched Leo train, but stopt at Raph's comment "Raph I'll be fine, it doesn't hurt any more"

"Why don't I believe you?" "Fine, be that way!" "What's that!"

Donnie sighed as he listen to the argue in the Dojo and Mikey laughed "I never thought I'd hear that sound again!" Mikey said and Donnie shaked his head "Thank God our big brothers haven't changed"

"No kidding!"

* * *

**okay, this might be good as a ending...or do you prefer a fluffy ending? big/lil' bro fluff huh? xD not so hard to know really**


	24. Chapter 24: last chapter

**okay, now this is the last chapter xD but a better ending then the last chapter ^-^ some voted for fluffy ending (no big surprise) and...well...i think that was all O_o**

**i'm not sure when the next story will be up... chapter or one-shot?**

**if you have any idea's then i'm all ears ^-^ i've tortured you enough with Leo so it will be one of the others this time xD**

* * *

Mikey sneaked through the lair and high tailed to the Dojo, where Leo was...Training.

"I knew I heard you!" Mikey said as he looked in...up-side-down, Leo turned and then smiled at Mikey's style to look in "Get down from there or you'll fall" Leo said and sheathed his swords, Mikey jumped down and was all over his brother, his wound has finally healed and only had scars that was fading. So he was allowed to train again and Mikey were supposed to sleep but Leo knew he had to tied the kid down one day.

"Didn't I kick you in bed?" "But...TV! there was a movie I wanted to see! But you kicked me away" Leo sighed and patted Mikey's head "How long is it?" Mikey grinned his goofy smile at that "Without all the breaks, about an hour and a ha..." "Go!"

ZOOM!

*Like I had to tell that little nut twice* Leo chuckled and decided to go to bed, but stop at the light of the lab *Oh come on! do I have to ask Casey to buy chains?! Well, at least Raph is...* The though was cut off at the sound of metal falling from the garage and a small 'Damn it' was heard, Leo facepalmed him self and sighed *right word Raph* as he went over to the lab then to the garage.

"That's it!I'm going to chain you from now on!" Leo said as he opened the door, causing Donnie to finally hit the ceiling "God Leo! don't do that!" "It seems to be the only way to get contact with you! How far from earth can your mind get?! A wormhole to the next galaxy?!" Leo asked and leaned against the door frame and heard the laughs coming from the garage and the TV area.

"Very funny..." Donnie muttered.

"Very EPIC Leo!" Mikey shouted while trying to breathe "Don't suffocate Mikey, that's the last thing I need" Donnie got up and joined Mikey at the TV, Leo was about top get Raph but said turtle had just entered, covered in oil "Did the bike explode on you?!" Leo laughed and Raph just looked at him to shut up, but it was the other way around. "No, it been leaking oil for a while, just never bother fixing it til now" Raph sighed and collapsed in the arm-chair, Leo looked at his brothers and knew what to make them snap out of their minds.

"I'm going on patrol..."

"LIKE SHELL YOU ARE!" Raph roared and grabbed Leo's arm to stop him from going, Leo sighed and sat down beside Mikey. Knowing that he wasn't letted out of Raph sight now "You almost gave us a heart attack once...I don't think we'll survive the next one, I doubt Sensei will" Donnie said and waited for Leo to anwser him, Mikey leaned his head against Leo's shoulder and was close to fall asleep.

Leo sighed and nodded "Next time I'll TRY to be careful...But I hardly think it will help much" Leo said and watched Mikey slowly fall asleep, Raph had left longa go since it looked like Mikey would hold Leo in place "Well, I'm off to bed..." "Finally..." Donnie looked over his shoulder at Leo "I heard that bro" "You were meant to!" Leo laughed and tossed a pillow towards Donnie.

Mikey didn't move even if he felt Leo do it, said older turtle sighed and turned off the TV before he carried his little brother to his room. Once he got there and Leo placed him on the bed, Mikey's hand grabbed his wrist. Those baby blue eyes showed fear of something, Leo didn't know of what but he thought that if he stayed then Mikey wouldn't have any nightmares "What's wrong Mikey?"

"Please stay..."

The orange masked turtle thought his older brother was going to leav him despite the plea but his heart jumped in happiness when Leo climbed in beside his little brother "If it helps you sleep little brother" Leo said and warped his arms around Mikey, who happily buried his face in Leo's chest and listened to the soft heart beats. Leo laid his chin on top of Mikey's head.

"Gets some sleep little brother"

* * *

**and there's the fluffy chapter and this story is now over!**

**if all fans will agree then how about i let the guys nail bishop?**

**only that one of them will be taken...no telling who...okay it's not Leo! Review if you want!**


End file.
